Love and Marriage
by Yumi-chan Hamano
Summary: Co-written with Killerprincess112! Yuuri finally confessed to Wolfram but someone in the castle seems to have their eyes on Yuuri. Wolfram was glad that they're going to Earth so Yuuri will be away from this person but what surprises are waiting for them?
1. Chapter 1

Yumi-chan: Thank you for all you kind people to stumble upon this fic, I know the summary is bad…

Eve: We hope you enjoy this little co-written work!

Yumi-chan: Why are we talking all formal?

Eve: Are we?

Yumi-chan: I thought we were… Anyways, we hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

><p>Wolfram stood up against the wall with his arms firmly across his chest watching his so-called fiancé do his paper work. For once he had been doing it. Then again, with so tension in the room, he was most likely doing it because Gwendal was glaring at him.<p>

Yuuri uneasily glance at his accidental fiancé and then at Gwendal, who seem to be glaring at him, even if he wasn't looking directly at him. He inwardly sighed and continued signing documents.

'I guess there's no way of getting out here' Yuuri thought sadly.

Perhaps he was needed elsewhere, seeing that he was not needed here. Wolfram sighed, getting ready to leave when "Your report, Wolfram"

Speak of the devil he thought to himself and turned back sitting across from Yuuri. He grabbed a piece of paper and quill.

Yuuri looked up slightly to see Wolfram grabbing a piece of paper and quill.

'Why can Conrad come through those doors and get me out of here?' Yuuri thought as the doors flung open. He looked up and paled slightly. Instead of seeing Conrad, the person at the door was the one and only, Gunter von Christ.

Wolfram's head turned quickly at sighed in relief to see it was only Gunter. He took a look at Gwendal, who seemed to grow another wrinkle in his forehead.

"Your Majesty!" he wailed. Wolfram scoffed at this and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going, Wolfram?" Gwendal called after him.

"To train my men" he stated, looking at them, and then bowed before he left.

The whole time he was there, his fiancé hadn't said one word to him or barely gave a second glance at him!

"Your Majesty" Gunter said and Yuuri finally looked up "We should start your lesson"

Yuuri immediately tensed and turned to Gwendal for help.

"Do whatever you please. Just leave" Gwendal said and Yuuri mentally cursed.

'How am I supposed to get through THIS! It's even worse than signing these documents!' Yuuri thought.

"Let's go, Your Majesty!" Gunter said happily.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram stared up at the sky, which seemed to be usually dark and cold. After being called multiple times to get inside, he still continued to ignore them. 'He was stubborn' is what most would think him. But he had his reasons and at this moment, he needed to be out of that castle.

"Lord von Bielefeld!" his second in command called out to him.

"What?" he asked, bring his sword down, remembering that his troops were in the middle of training "It seems there is going to be a storm we have been requested to stay in the castle till further notice"

"I'll be coming in later. You're all dismissed" Wolfram announced. He watched them leave and sighed.

"Why can't the wimp be more considered?" Wolfram asked aloud. He looked up at the sky at the same time as Yuuri looked out the window.

~Love and Marriage~

"Gunter, should we call Wolfram in? It looks like it's going to rain soon, he'll catch a cold" Yuuri said.

"How kind and considerate of you, Your Majesty! Caring for your fiancé!" Gunter said dreamily as he left the library, leaving the young king staring at the doors his teacher just left through.

Gunter walked down the hall and saw Conrad walk towards him.

"Gunter? Aren't you supposed to be in the library with His Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"His Majesty suggested to tell little lord brat to come in before he catches a cold" Gunter said.

"I see" Conrad said.

"They're making very good process, don't you think?" Gunter asked.

"Yes, but mother doesn't think so" Conrad said.

"She's not very patience as always" Gunter commented as he walked away.

~Love and Marriage~

Yuuri sighed in relief it was a win-win situation because Wolfram wouldn't get sick and he'd get an at least five minute break. Tilting his head to stare out the window, he watched a certain blonde who was looking up at sky. His eyes seemed dazed like he was in a whole new universe. Yuuri found himself laughing since this was the first time he saw Wolfram like this. It wasn't like Wolfram to actually not to pay attention, especially in a storm is brewing.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram felt peaceful. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. But it was only a short time because a wailing lavender haired male called him in. But he didn't move.

"Lord brat, this is an order from the Maoh himself" Gunter stated, getting a grunt from the blonde who stomped his way to him. Just as rain was beginning, he took his sweet time.

'Who does the wimp think he is? Well, he is the Maoh… but he's MY fiancé! How dare to you command me like those lowly soldiers!' Wolfram thought angrily as his uniform was soaked in the rain.

"Seriously, can't you follow orders?" Gunter asked and received a glare from the blonde.

"No, apparently not" Wolfram said and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gunter asked.

"To change if you don't mind" Wolfram said and continued walking.

"Why are you such a handful?" Gunter said with a sigh.

"Because I am!" Wolfram yelled back at him.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: That's it for the first chapter!<p>

Eve: You end it there?

Yumi-chan: What do you mean?

Eve: Couldn't you have Wolfram change into dry clothing first?

Yumi-chan: Well…

Eve: Well?

Yumi-chan: …

Eve: As my friend here tries to explain, please read & review! If you like it, I'll make her post the next chapter!

Yumi-chan: I wanted to say that! And I get to choose when to post the next chapter!

Eve: Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Yumi-chan: But seriously, please review if you want to see another chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi-chan: Thank you Nickesha for reviewing!

Eve: We really appreciate it!

Yumi-chan: The 'plot' is not set…

Eve: See, we were writing and things happened…

Yumi-chan: But this chapter is cute!

Eve: I think it's sweet!

Yumi-chan: Same difference!

* * *

><p>Gunter hadn't come back in a while so Yuuri made his escape. He went to his room and lay down on the bed.<p>

"There's no way he can find me so quickly" Yuuri said and the doors swung open.

"Wolfram! You scared me! I thought you were Gunter!" Yuuri said and then realized "Wolfram, why are you all wet?"

"I was in the rain, you stupid wimp" Wolfram said. He let out an amused chuckle at his fiancé's stupidity.

"I was sure that Gunter got to you before the rain started" Yuuri said as he walked to the blonde.

"Maybe he did." Wolfram said growling a bit as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"He did? Then why are you all wet?" Yuuri asked, standing in front of him.

"Why are you so close...It's none of your business." Wolfram grumbled some more a light blush on his cheeks as he tried to not look at Yuuri.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"I said it was none of your business!" Wolfram said and walked away from Yuuri.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked as he grabbed Wolfram's arm.

"I'm going to change. Do you want me to catch a cold?" Wolfram said and Yuuri let go of him.

"Sorry, I forgot" Yuuri said and smiled sheepishly.

"Wimp"

"I'm not a wimp"

"Whatever Yuuri" He replied as he began rummaging through the closet.

Yuuri watched sensing something different about Wolfram "What's wrong with you? Did something happen? Maybe another suitor?"

Wolfram stared at him "Haha. Stop joking wimp."

"I was just asking" Yuuri said in a childlike manner and Wolfram started to change.

"Do you think it's that easy to get rid of me?" Wolfram asked.

"Get rid of you? What are you talking about?"

"I'm your fiancé and I'm not going to change that" Wolfram said and finished up changing.

"Huh?"

"Unless you change it"

Yuuri confused as ever took a look at Wolfram who was drying his hair.

"What do you mean 'Unless I change it'?" He asked

"Exactly what I said. You can break the engagement if you want to be with some hussy. I get it. Though I'll tell you now. Chances are thin of finding a lady who doesn't just want your title" Wolfram replied, not looking Yuuri in the eyes because he was afraid of crying in front of the wimp.

"Why are you wearing that?" Yuuri asked, seeing Wolfram not in his normal uniform but more casual clothes "Are you going to town?"

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't mind me taking the carriage I'll be fine by myself" Wolfram made brief contact with his fiancé

"Why?" Yuuri asked 'I was going to ask to come along. Sigh, I guess there's no escaping the castle for fresh air'

"Just checking up on it to make sure it's safe" Wolfram flipped his hair with his two fingers the flip that made girls faint.

~Love and Marriage~

"Can I come then?" Yuuri asked with renewed hope. Wolfram was given permission to go and Yuuri also got permission because he was using his puppy dog face.

'Yuuri could get hurt...' Wolfram thought "You might get hurt"

He looked at Yuuri who was now on his way to the carriage "I didn't say yes..."

"Please. I promise to behave" Yuuri whined.

"You're such a wimp" Wolfram said with a sigh "If you could promised to stay close to me and not-"

"I promised! Let's go!" Yuuri said happily.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and crossed his arms smiling inwardly "Wimp"

Yuuri frowned a bit "I'm not a wimp."

"If you're not, then you wouldn't be acting like a little kid" Wolfram said.

"But it's so boring at the castle" Yuuri whined again.

"You're a king. You work before you play." Wolfram stated, sitting in the carriage.

"But~" he whined.

"But nothing, you have duties." Wolfram lectured.

"You're starting to sound like Gwendal" Yuuri commented with a pout.

"It's only because of you. I'm serious when I say we have to babysit you every day" Wolfram said and looked at the pouting Yuuri 'Why must he be so cute!'

"Hey Wolfram"

"What?" Wolfram was a bit shocked but the sudden change in his tone of voice. He was whiny before but now he sounds serious and a bit sad.

"What do you think of me as king?"

"What kind of question is that? You're a great king"

"Truthfully, I mean"

"You're a good king...You just need to man up. That's all." He mumbled the last part, turning to look outside.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Yes" Wolfram said uneasily and looked at Yuuri but his fiancé's attention was outside "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that... I don't know. It feels like I haven't fulfilled something and it's really important"

"Maybe because you're a cheater" He laughed a bit and looked at him but Yuuri was still looking out of the window.

"I don't know" Wolfram knew there was something wrong with Yuuri, like he was troubled.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Wolfram asked, concern in his voice. He wanted to reach out to Yuuri but he knew Yuuri would just back away like he always did.

"It's just you always say I'm a cheater and stuff and I didn't do anything." He mumbled.

"You're lying. You never had a problem with that before." Wolfram replied, forcing Yuuri to look at him "If I'm your fiancé, then tell me."

"I can't" Yuuri said and tried to look away but couldn't because of Wolfram.

"Tell me now" Wolfram demanded. Yuuri felt that he was close to tears but he refused to cry.

"I don't know... how to tell you" Yuuri said and finally giving in.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram looked at him a sincere look on his face as he embraced Yuuri. "Tell me anything you wish. Even if you shout it at me" Wolfram ruffled Yuuri's hair reassuringly

"I... I don't know how to tell you Wolfram" Yuuri said as he escaped Wolfram's embrace "It's just that... recently... I've been thinking..."

Wolfram nodded, Eyeing Yuuri's movement putting his hands to his side. "Are you breaking the engagement?" He asked looking downwards then back at Yuuri.

Yuuri had his head tilted back, resting it on the carriage.

"No"

"No?"

"Yes, I said no"

"Then what is it?"

"Um... I think..."

"You think what?"

"I like you" and a nice blush settled on Yuuri's cheeks.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"You mean it?"

"I said yes."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri finding in his eyes he was telling the truth. He just stared at Yuuri's eyes a bit before his face turned into a dreamy smile.

"I love you too" Wolfram said and hugged Yuuri again. Yuuri blushed again but hugged Wolfram back. The carriage stopped and ruined the moment. Their heads hit the carriage at the sudden stop.

"Ow...Wolf, are you okay?" Yuuri asked, holding his head and looked at Wolfram, who was rubbing his head to soothe the pain

"Stupid carriage" Wolfram complained and Yuuri giggled "Let's go..."

"Okay" Yuuri said and they stepped off the carriage.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: Yuuri likes Wolfram!<p>

Eve: Why does this look different?

Yumi-chan: I changed it a bit so it makes more sense.

Eve: *Suspicious* Are you saying I make no sense?

Yumi-chan: *nervously* No, of course not!

Eve: Fine, would you like to do the honours?

Yumi-chan: Please Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Eve: Thanks to usigh, Nickesha, KuroCiel, and X Miyuki-chan X for reviewing!

Yumi-chan: And others that put the story on alert!

Eve: Yumi-chan has been busy with homework so she didn't post this chapter! I have my own English assignments….

Yumi-chan: I still have to do my English essay and reflection. If you need me, I'll be in the corner.

Eve: DON'T GO TO THE CORNER!

Yumi-chan: I'M ALREADY HERE! AND I'M NOT LEAVING!

Eve: Please read this chapter while I get Yumi-chan out of the corner.

Yumi-chan: I'M NOT LEAVING!

Eve: YES, YOU ARE!

* * *

><p>Yuuri looked around and saw that they were in a forest area "Where are we?"<p>

"The forest" Wolfram said and took Yuuri's hand into his "Let go then"

"O-okay" Yuuri stuttered and was blushing.

'He's so cute when he's blushing' Wolfram thought "So when did you start liking me?"

"Um, I can't answer that because it was always there... Just being with you helped me realize slowly. I mean I felt it before but I never knew how to describe it." He blushed more and said it quietly feeling like a school girl.

Wolfram looked at him and smiled "Quite."

Yuuri looked at him "When did you?"

"I knew you were a wimp" Wolfram said with a smirk.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri said.

"Sure" Wolfram said and they finally reached the village.

"Wow! It's been forever since I've seen the village." Yuuri smiled at the village and wandered to a stand, leaving Wolfram to stare at Yuuri's sudden disappearance.

"Wimpy Cheater..." Wolfram walked closer to him, after finding his fiancé, then looked around him the girls who were staring 'Uh oh'

"Hey there. We haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" one of them asked.

"Actually" Wolfram cut in, not liking the fact that Yuuri was talking to these people "We're from around here but more in the forest area"

"No wonder, you seem a little familiar" another said as she moved closer to Yuuri.

Wolfram growled a bit stepping closer to Yuuri and slightly glared at the girl.

"I don't recall every passing or meeting you. You must have the wrong guy" he forced a smile.

"No, I think I am correct. Who can forget a guy like him?" She said, interlocking their arms together. Some girls pouted a bit and averted their gazes to Wolfram, whispering among themselves. While Wolfram closed his eyes and took deep breathes to calm down.

"Hey Triya, don't we have to go to my house?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I could go later" Triya said.

"But I have to go" Yuuri said as he slips out of her hold. He grabbed Wolfram's hand and walked away. The girls pouted, watching Yuuri and Wolfram leave. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with a smile.

"No flirting?" He laughed, turning his head to the side and spotting a sweet stand. His smiles widen to a childish one as he ran to the stand staring at all the sweets.

"And I'm the childish one?" Yuuri said as he approached a pouting Wolfram.

"You're still the wimp" Wolfram said.

"Not a wimp..." He watched Wolfram, whose eyes were sparkling at the really good looking sweets.

"See something you like?" an old lady asked.

"Yes. Can I get this chocolate cake?" Wolfram asked, his face expression looking adorable.

"Sure" the old lady said and handed Wolfram the cake. Wolfram handed her some coins and they left.

"You sure do like sweets" Yuuri commented.

"Yuuri! You know me longer enough to know!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"I know, but you revert back to a little kid with a huge sweet-tooth" Yuuri said.

"No, I don't!" he took a bite out of his cake, trying to stay serious failing miserably due to the fact the cake was so good he wanted to melt.

Yuuri stared at his facial expression. There were so many sides he hadn't seen of the blonde.

"You look really cute like that" Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear and the blonde blushed.

"Yuuri! Be more serious!" Wolfram said and walked ahead.

"You're telling me to be more serious you're the one who looks like your daydreaming." Yuuri laughed.

"I was not! I was just thinking of something..." He blushed a little more.

"Gee I wonder what~" Yuuri laughed at the fact Wolfram was now stomping and had a pout on his face.

"You're so cute like that too" Yuuri said and Wolfram blushed a million shades redder.

"Don't do that" Wolfram said.

"Do what?" Yuuri asked.

"Wimp"

"What I do?" Yuuri pouted a bit.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said seriously.

"What?" He asked.

"There is a group of suspicious men ahead of us..." He stared ahead.

"Stay behind me." Wolfram said pushing Yuuri behind him.

Yuuri wanted to see who Wolfram was talking about but he knew that he would be scolded by Wolfram later.

The group walked past by them. Wolfram was glaring at them and they glued their attention to Yuuri.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said in a quiet voice.

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

Wolfram kept his eyes on them until they were a safe distance away

"Good. They're gone." He said in relieve and faced Yuuri, ignoring their closeness.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called but his fiancé's attention was somewhere else "Yuuri!"

"Oh, what is it?" Yuuri said, turning to look at Wolfram.

"What were you looking at?" Wolfram asked suspiciously and Yuuri laughed nervously "You're looking at girls, weren't you!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"You were! You cheater!"

"I wasn't Wolfram, I swear"

"That's it" Wolfram said and grabbed Yuuri by the wrist "We're going back!"

"Wait, Wolfram!" Yuuri called out.

"What! It's obvious that there are too many pretty girls for you here..." He turned to face Yuuri quickly.

"But…"

"No buts!" Wolfram said and continued walking through the village. They got back to the carriage and the journey back to the castle was really quiet.

When they got back to the castle, Yuuri went to his office without a word. Wolfram headed to the garden instead.

'Maybe I was too harsh on Yuuri. He can't help being the cheater he is' Wolfram thought. He was walking back to castle when he spotted a letter on the castle grounds.

'I wonder what this is.' Wolfram thought and opened it.

~Love and Marriage~

"YUURI! YOU LYING, CHEATING WIMP!" Wolfram yelled as he stomped to a very frightened Maoh.

"Wolfram, what do you want this time?" Gwendal said as more wrinkles appeared and slowly developing a headache.

"What did I do this time?" Yuuri asked quietly and very afraid at the moment because Wolfram was approaching him.

"Wolfram, what is it?" Conrad, Gunter, Yozak and Greta entered the room.

"Explain this!" Wolfram said as he put the letter in front of Yuuri. Gunter walked over, took the letter and read to everyone.

_For His Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya,_

_You cannot imagine how much I love you,_

_You cannot compare my love to any other,_

_You have stolen my heart and is forever yours,_

_I will forever love you even if my love isn't returned._

_But remember, I'm always there for you._

_From, Your Forever Love._

* * *

><p>Eve: Good news, I got Yumi-chan out of the corner.<p>

Yumi-chan: You're a meanie.

Eve: Bad news, she left this chapter off with a cliffhanger.

Yumi-chan: That's for dragging me out of the corner!

Eve: If you want to read the next chapter, you should review so Yumi-chan is happy!

Yumi-chan: I'M NOT HAPPY!

Eve: See what I mean! So please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi-chan: I like to say thanks to Nickesha and Elle von Werner for reviewing!

Eve: We really appreciate your comments!

Yumi-chan: Let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>"I don't know what it is. Maybe Murata is playing a prank. I swear I don't know what it is! Maybe it is a fan letter!" Yuuri stood and read over the letter over and over again looking over to Wolfram who was angry. Yuuri blushed as he read the letter over and over again. After all, it was his first love letter!<p>

Wolfram slammed his fist on the desk and gained the attention of everyone in the room

"I can't believe this! You CHEATER!" He shouted slamming his fist multiple times till his knuckles were numb and turning red "Whoever it is, knows you! And is always there for you! I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! You're the maoh everyone wants to love you! You're cute, who wouldn't want that! WAS IT THE GIRL WHO YOU WERE STARING AT EARLIER!" Wolfram shouted almost on the verge of tears he could release his fire at any moment because his body wasn't under controlled.

Yuuri was speechless. After he confessed to the blonde, he still doubted him. But it wasn't that surprising. He did reject Wolfram multiple times.

"Papa-Yuuri" Greta tugged at Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri looked at her and she was teary eyes "I like papa-Wolf"

Yuuri sighed 'Why must they make his life so difficult?'

"Come Wolfram" Yuuri said and pulled Wolfram out of the room.

"Where are we going? Let go of me you wimp!" Wolfram shouted.

"I'll explain everything in our bedroom, okay?" Yuuri said "I don't want them to... be there"

"What are you hiding you wimp!"

"I said I will explain when no one else is around! Wolfram, calm down! Your jealousy needs to be turned down like a lot." Yuuri said, pulling him to their bed room. Wolfram sat on the bed after he was pushed to sit down on it.

"Just shut up...and tell me..." He mumbled, gripping the bed sheets, feeling his hands turn hot "What do you have to say that others can't hear?"

"Wolfram, I like you. A lot. But... you really need to get me a little more freedom"

"I give you freedom, I let you come with me to town" Wolfram said angrily.

"Once again, please calm down" Yuuri said and sat down beside the blonde demon "I have no clue who wrote that but the one I like is you"

"Then maybe we should get married so that person wouldn't bother you anymore" Wolfram said as he leans closer.

"Wolfram! I told you, I'm too younger to think of marriage!"

"Your right" He said. His voice was surprisingly and uncharacteristically calm. He stared at Yuuri, backing away from him "I'll back off"

Yuuri was shocked and worried at the same time. This was not like the blonde to say okay. Especially in such a calm voice.

"But that letter gets burned!" He shouted and took the letter forcefully, setting it to flames at one touch. He had to release his anger on something 'He needs his space I'll give it to him...He thinks I am overreacting I will show him exactly how I feel when I don't have the guards burn my letters and just leave them on the desk'

"A-are you okay now?" Yuuri asked, still a bit afraid of him.

"Never better" Wolfram said confidently.

"Are you sure? The last thing I need is you returning to the Bielefeld lands and I have to face your uncle" Yuuri said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea" Wolfram said teasingly.

"I SAID THAT'S THE LAST THING I NEED" Yuuri said and laid back on the bed.

"So you don't want me to leave but you want me to keep my distance" Wolfram asked.

"No, you just need to stop being jealous over me being with other people. You don't see me getting jealous over seeing you with love letters" Yuuri said.

"Maybe you just don't care" Wolfram said.

"I do care" Yuuri said.

"You don't sound like it"

"I'm just tired"

"Are you okay?" Wolfram asked, worried.

"Yeah, I guess today was a long day" Yuuri said.

"I guess it is a lot for a wimp like you to handle" Wolfram said.

"I'm not a wimp" Yuuri said and slowly drifted into sleep.

Wolfram watched him and sighed. He really did need to back off a bit he thought as he changed into his night dress and crawled up to Yuuri and going under the covers 'You don't see me getting jealous when you get love letters' That sentence rang in his head the words lingering in the air as he soon drifted off to sleep.

~Love and Marriage~

"What's going to happen?" Greta asked. Everyone was still in the Maoh's office, shocked at what happened so far "I like both my papas"

"Don't worry, Greta" Conrad said reassuringly "They'll work things out like they always do"

Gwendal nodded. "Just another lovers fight that's how they show each other they really care"

"Yes, Princess Greta. They're going to be fine!" Gunter smiled "Shouldn't you be in bed young lady?"

Greta giggled in reply and just like her father, she ran out.

"Should we check on them?" Conrad asked.

"I'm sure they can work things out" Yozak said.

"We should all get to bed. It's late" Gwendal said and everyone left.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram moved in his sleep as normal and kicked Yuuri off the bed snugglling into his pillow

"Ow" Yuuri said as he rubbed his sore head. This time he fell head first, like usual. He stood up and looked at Wolfram, who continued to sleep peacefully. He looked out the window and saw that it was early morning 'Conrad should be here soon'

He went to his dresser and found his change of clothes. Just as he finished changing, the doors opened.

"You're up early, Your Majesty" Conrad said.

"Wolfram kicked me out of bed again" Yuuri said and Conrad chuckled amusingly.

"Same as usual I suppose, Your Majesty"

"Conrad"

"I am sorry Yuuri"

"Better"

"So what was your fight about last night? Or should I say how did it turn out?" Conrad asked.

"As usual, jealousy over the letter. In the end, he said he'd back off and lower his jealousy meter. Though he burned the letter with just one touch. I wonder why he got so jealous? I mean I don't get jealous over love letters. I am sure he must get at least one." Yuuri replied.

"Yuuri, he most definitely gets more than one a day."

"That is a lot" Yuuri said 'I wonder where they all come from?'

"Shall we go for our morning jog?" Conrad asked.

"Sure" Yuuri said and they left.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram slowly awoke and turned to his side. He didn't see Yuuri and looked at the ground.

"He's not there either" Wolfram said "Where could the wimp be?"

The doors opened and Wolfram looked to see his fiancé.

"Good morning, Wolfram" Yuuri said cheerfully and noticed that he was on his side of the bed "Were you looking for me?"

"Of course not! Who would look for a wimp like you?" Wolfram said.

"You. If I recall correctly you said 'Since you're such a flirt, I put a transmitter on you so I could track you down the world over'. Therefore you do look for me" Yuuri stated feeling confident.

"I don't recall that" Wolfram crossed his arms as he stood and began looking for his uniform.

"Maybe because you were too busy yelling at me after that?" Yuuri said.

"It's only because you're a cheater" Wolfram said.

"I told you I didn't cheat on you!" Yuuri said.

"How do I know?" Wolfram asked as he began changing into his military uniform.

"You should be able to trust me. If I am supposed to trust you, why can't you trust me?" Yuuri said, sounding hurt. He turned his head so he wasn't looking at Wolfram dressing.

"Now listen, you think you're cute and maybe you're actually are, but being cute doesn't make it okay for you to be unfaithful. That's why I don't trust you. You're too cute to not have someone else besides me."

"I already told you! You're a MILLION times cuter than me! And I'm not unfaithful!"

"That's what you're telling me but I still don't know if it's true or not"

"What do I have to do so you would trust me?"

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and puffed out his cheeks. "It should be obvious!"

"Well it isn't! Wolfram Von Bielefeld" Yuuri had said his full name and Wolfram didn't like it.

"Well, YOUR MAJESTY, next time I shouldn't have to be the one burning your stupid love letters! Would it kill you to become jealous in the slightest while we're at it! I mean the way you act so carefree it's as though you're using it as an excuse for someone to come and swoop me off my feet!" Wolfram blurted out before covering his mouth and running out the room. He couldn't believe he admitted such things.

Yuuri was shocked. He couldn't believe that Wolfram just said that to him but then again, he does act like it's nothing. But it's only because he know that Wolfram loves him enough to not leave him.

"I'm not a very good fiancé, am I?" Yuuri said as he looked out the window at the sky.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: Well, that's it for this chapter!<p>

…

Yumi-chan: Apparently Eve left so I'm alone now. I have a poll on my profile to figure out what to do! Please vote! I have like only one person vote! Please review too! I'm going to try my best to look for Eve as you do so! Bye, remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi-chan: Well, Eve is still missing! I have filed a missing report to the police. There's no need to worry. Hold on a sec.

Yumi-chan walks over to a rock and lifts it up. She stares at it for a few seconds before walking back into the house.

Yumi-chan: She's not under the rock! But don't worry, she's fine… I think… This chapter is written by me! Because I have a lot to write…

* * *

><p>Wolfram ran to the garden. He stopped at his mother's flower garden and started to cry. He tried to stop but it was no use. He knew he shouldn't have said that to Yuuri.<p>

Yuuri was just naive, very naive and stupid now that he thought about it. But he's the sweet and kind boy that he fell in love with.

Wolfram decided to apologize to Yuuri and went to their room but he wasn't there.

'He probably at breakfast' Wolfram thought but he wasn't.

After breakfast, Wolfram went everywhere to find Yuuri. The garden, training ground, their room, his office, the library. Wolfram was sure that Yuuri had to be somewhere.

Yuuri didn't show up for lunch either. Now, Wolfram started to panic. The castle was big but he searched EVERYWHERE!

'Maybe the wimp went back to Earth?' Wolfram thought and went to the Maoh's office. He saw Gwendal and asked "Did Yuuri go back to Earth? I can't find him"

"He's at the library with Gunter" Gwendal said.

'Good, he didn't leave' Wolfram thought and left. But then remembered that he had to train his troops. He couldn't hand them to anyone else because they would just slack off again. So he went to train his troops and then he'll talk to Yuuri at dinner.

~Love and Marriage~

Yuuri was in his office signing documents without any complains. Gwendal was surprised when he saw the young king come back. Usually after his lessons with Gunter, he would be playing baseball with Conrad or playing with Greta.

Yuuri told Gwendal that he'll be eating in his room again, Gwendal couldn't help but ask why.

"I'm kind of tired so I don't want to see anyone right now" Yuuri said before he left. Gwendal went to dinner and told everyone the news about Yuuri not coming so they could eat dinner without him.

No one seemed to be affected by this but Wolfram. He wanted to eat his dinner as quick as possible, without choking, but he also had to have conversations with others, like he always has.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram was finally done with his dinner but he was called to the Maoh's office.

'What's with you people! I need to talk to Yuuri!' Wolfram thought angrily as he followed Conrad and Gwendal to the Maoh's office. Conrad was standing, leaning against the wall while Gwendal sat at his desk.

"Wolfram, do you know what happened to His Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"He hasn't been himself today" Gwendal added.

"I don't know what happened to the wimp! I haven't talked to him since this morning!" Wolfram said angrily. Just as he was about to yelled them for keeping him here, there was a knock on the door. Conrad went to open and the soldier gave Conrad a letter.

"It's for His Majesty" Conrad said and Wolfram rushed to get it. He opened it and read:

Dear His most fairest Majesty, Yuuri Shibuya,

I couldn't help but hear and notice,

You and Lord von Bielefeld fight.

I would love to take you away,

And cared for you excessively.

I know I'm a mere soul compare to you,

But I couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love.

Just remember,

I'll always be here for you.

From, Your Forever Lover.

Wolfram bolted to his shared room and left his shocked brothers. Gwendal picked up the letter and they both read it. They finally understood their little brother's action and wished him good luck.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram was covered in sweat and panting harsh when he reached their room. He opened the door but didn't see his fiancé.

'Did he leave?' Wolfram thought and stepped into the room. He found Yuuri asleep in bed and sighed in relieve. He walked over to his fiancé and shook him awake. Yuuri slowly awoke and looked at Wolfram sleepily.

"What is it, Wolfram? Is it really important?" Yuuri asked as he sat up.

"Yes, it's important!" Wolfram shouted at his fiancé who was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What is it then?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because of what I said"

"No. But I know how you feel. If you really want, you can end our engagement" Yuuri said and laid back in bed, facing away from Wolfram.

"So you can end up with whoever wrote you love letter! Like I would!" Wolfram yelled angrily.

"I said it was your choice" Yuuri said, his voice was muffled because his face was buried into the pillow.

"I can't hear you, you wimp! Talk to me, not your pillow!" Wolfram said angrily. Seeing that Yuuri isn't going to face him, he walked to Yuuri's side of the bed and rolled Yuuri to his side so he could see his face "Yuuri, why are you crying?"

"I'm not" Yuuri said and hid under the cover. Wolfram sighed at Yuuri's denial and went to change into his nightwear. He walked back to their bed and slipped under the covers. He moved closer to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"W-Wolfram, w-hat are you doing?" Yuuri stuttered. It was very obvious that his face was as red as a tomato.

"Making sure what's mine, stays mine" Wolfram said. Yuuri squirmed in Wolfram's arms but still couldn't find an escape. He finally stopped after a little while "Give up?"

"Seeing that I can't get out no matter what, yes" Yuuri said in defeat.

"Can we talk about what happened this morning?"

"There's no need, it was kind of straight forward"

"I didn't mean it. I was so angry and came out"

"You really didn't?"

"Well, some parts... I was kind of sad since it seems like you don't care"

"I do care but I know that you would care about the love letters. It's just some letter of someone's feelings for you because you're very good looking" Yuuri said with a blush "I knew you wouldn't take them seriously because well, you have me"

"I guess your right" Wolfram said and cuddled Yuuri even more "I'm sorry for doubting you"

"It's okay, as long as you trust me again"

"Say Yuuri, did you see a letter at your desk for me?"

"I think so"

"Did you read it?"

"No, why?"

This time, it was Wolfram's time to blush.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: This chapter has been brought to you by ME! Also, I just remembered Eve telling me that she needs to work on her English assignments… Let's hope Eve returns soon! Oh, I want to say thanks to Elle von Werner, Pikeebo, and Nickesha! Please Read &amp; Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi-chan: Eve has been found! But she's a bit busy or I think she is so she will not be joining us this fine chapter! Special thanks to Nickesha and Elle von Werner for reviewing! Now, on with the story!

Yuuri stared at Wolfram who had a light blush on his face. What could have been in the letter? Was it a love letter Wolfram could have wrote to him of all people? Or maybe Wolfram didn't want him to read the letter because it was from one of his admirers and he would get jealous? Now he needed to know!

"Why wolfram?"

"It's no reason..." Wolfram said low almost whispering, the way he said it sound almost nervous and Wolfram was hardly ever nervous.

"Tell me please, Wolf." Yuuri asked pleadingly. He even put on a puppy dog face that even the meanest man in the world, Gwendal, could never resist. Imagine how hard it was for Wolfram to.

Wolfram closed his eyes but the picture of the pleading double black kept coming back into his head.

"It's nothing really, hennachoko" He spoke softly.

"It must be something I mean- Unless it's a love letter from you" He joked, hoping the blonde would actually blurt out the real answer.

No budge

"No."

"Hmm I'm going to read it right now!" Yuuri laughed somehow slipping out of the hug and ran out of the bed to the nearby desk.

Wolfram rolled off the bed and ran after Yuuri, who had the letter in his hand, trying to open it.

"Give me the letter you wimp!"

"Nope! Let me read it. After all it was on my desk."

"OUR desk! Just give me!"

Yuuri stood on the bed and opened the letter. Dropping the envelope on the floor and Wolfram just stood there waiting for Yuuri's reaction.

_My dearest Wolfram,_

_I love you so much, it's hard to go by a passing day without you in my arms. _

_Seeing your face brightens my whole world just for a split second. _

_Then I see you with the king. _

_It pains my heart. _

_I could love you so much better than anyone can! _

_I wish I could have been the one to slap you._

_To suit you._

_To have you in my bed._

_To protect you._

_To caress your loving angelic face. _

_To stare in your eyes and kiss you lovingly. _

_You're so innocent in so many ways. _

_I'd love to keep you that way. _

_I will forever be with you and watch over you from this life to the next. _

_The demon king doesn't deserve you. _

_I do. _

_Forever Yours, The one who loves you more than the world itself. _

_P.S. No one in the world will replace you in my heart, your number one. My beautiful angel. Wolfram Von Bielefeld._

Judging by Yuuri's expression, Wolfram now knew Yuuri cared... A lot.

"Wolfram"

"Yes?"

"Let's promise to not let each other read the other person's love letter and burn it right away"

"Okay. That's probably a good idea"

"Wolfram"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Let go to sleep"

"That's a good idea too"

Wolfram slipped under the covers and looked at Yuuri. Yuuri's reaction was priceless! He looked like a fish with his mouth wide open in shock. Wolfram let out a tiny giggle, trying to muffle it by putting his head in the pillow.

"Wolfram, what's so funny?" Yuuri asked after seeing Wolfram giggling into his pillow.

"It's nothing"

"Then why were you giggling?"

"I told you it's nothing"

"Does it have something to do with just now?"

"Nooooooo" Wolfram was being sarcastic.

"Eh!"

"It's nothing Yuu-chan~" Wolfram said mockingly.

"Wolfram! You know I hate being called Yuu-chan!"

"Whatever wimp, we should go to sleep" Wolfram said.

"I'm not a wimp and good night"

Wolfram fell into a light sleep a small smile plastered across his angelic face.

Yuuri turned to ask Wolfram something, but seeing him asleep, Yuuri decided to ask him tomorrow. He gave Wolfram a light peck on the cheek before going to sleep himself.

Wolfram once more in the middle of the night moved in his sleep. His head was on the floor while his legs remained on the bed.

Yuuri woke up in the morning, like usual. He slept well because Wolfram didn't kick him as much as before. He sat up and saw Wolfram dangling on the bed.

'How does he even sleep like that?' Yuuri thought. He moved over to the blonde's side and wondered what to do.

"Wimp!" Wolfram said in his sleep.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri said and Wolfram woke up "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"Well you did" Wolfram said. He sat up and rubbed his sore neck "Ow"

"Does your neck hurt?" Yuuri asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Wolfram said angrily. He tends to be moody in the mornings sometimes and today was one of those days. Yuuri, feeling a little bad, moved behind Wolfram and helped.

"Better?"

"Much" Wolfram said.

"I still don't know how you can sleep like that" Yuuri said.

"What?" Wolfram asked.

"I was wondering how you can sleep half on the bed and half on the floor" Yuuri said.

"Hmm...Now that I think about it I can never tell after all I am asleep." Wolfram stated calmly, stretching his arms in the air, Gazing out to the window.

"Umm, Wolfram?" Yuuri called out to a dazed Wolfram, who was rubbing his eyes like a child would from a nice nap.

"Mm? What is it you wimp?" Came an automatic response from Wolfram.

"First I am not a wimp. Second you have been staring out the window for almost 3 minutes and third, can I ask you something?" Yuuri said.

"Sure you can ask me whatever you'd like Yuu-chan." Wolfram said the last word mockingly

"First, STOP CALLING ME YUU-CHAN!" Yuuri said and took a deep breath "Secondly, I wanted to ask you if you want to come to Earth with me"

"Why?" Wolfram asked immediately.

"My mother wanted me to be there for Shori's wedding so I was wondering if you want to come with me."

"I would like to see mama and father again too...So I guess I'll go. When will we be leaving?" Wolfram asked, trying to hide the extremely happy tone from escaping his lips.

"Today at noon. But I hope you know my mom will most likely have you cross dress."

"Cross dress?"

"Put you in female clothing before the wedding after all you're the ideal son with a female body and you're probably the only one willing too"

Wolfram growled and threw a pillow at Yuuri's face causing Yuuri to fall back.

"What was that for!" Yuuri asked.

"Female body? Is that what you think of me, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked with rage in his voice.

"Wolfram, that's not what I meant!"

"Fine, then what did you mean?" Wolfram asked.

"Um... Look, I'm just telling you that my mother is going to put for in female clothing" Yuuri said, trying not to increase Wolfram's anger level "Also, Murata is coming too"

"The Great Sage as well? This'll be fun" Wolfram said, almost forgetting the female body part. Almost.

"When we're on Earth you call him Murata."

"Call the great sage by his last name. Got it. I have also been trying to study your language so I know every word you are saying."

"Trying?"

"Hey, it's not easy to learn a new language!"

"I know, but why don't you just say that you're learning the language?"

"Because every time I get frustrated with it, I leave it"

"Why don't you just use the device Anissina made the first time you visited Earth?"

"I can't take that device everywhere! Plus it makes me feel reassured to know that I know the language! Pain in the neck you are sometimes." Wolfram stated again frustrated.

"Wolfram calm down. I was just asking!" Yuuri pouted getting a sigh from Wolfram.

"We should be getting to breakfast. Yuu-chan, the mighty wimp." Wolfram was just as playful as ever today, wasn't he?

Yuuri and Wolfram make their way to the dining room. Wolfram was still mad at Yuuri and Yuuri was trying to not be burned. When they opened the door, Greta attacked Yuuri with a hug.

"I missed you!" Greta said, happy to see her papa.

"I miss you too" Yuuri said "But I have to leave at noon"

"Why?" Greta asked with a pout.

"I have to go back to Earth" Yuuri said.

Yumi-chan: I found Eve!

Eve: *munching on a pizza and looked up at Yumi-chan* Mm

Yumi-chan: She's fine! She was just studying! And she's alive.

Eve: Why would I be under a rock?

Yumi-chan: Ah… *runs away at high speed*

Eve: As I chase my _good_ friend with this giant hammer, Please Read & Review! Don't worry, I won't hurt her too much!


	7. Chapter 7

Eve: I'm all alone this time. Somehow Yumi-chan is in the hospital. Sorry guys! *Hides hammer behind self innocently*I like to thanks to usigh, Nickesha, and Elle for reviewing! Please read this chapter while I go visit Yumi-chan in the hospital!

* * *

><p>"Aw! Papa Wolfram?"<p>

"Yes Greta?"

"Yuuri is leaving again...Will you play with me when he's gone?" She asked with big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Greta but I'll be leaving with him as well be a good girl and study hard for papa. I don't want you to slack off like Yuuri does" He looked at her and smiled making his way to the table, leaving an offended Yuuri and many stares from brothers and even his mother, who was staring, then cheered.

"Wolfie, why are you going to Earth with His Majesty? Is it something we can't know?" Cheri asked.

"Mother!" Wolfram exclaimed as he and Yuuri turned red.

"Papa Yuuri, why are your faces red?" Greta asked.

"It's nothing. Let go sit down" Yuuri insisted. Greta was DEFINATELY too young to know!

"Greta I'll tell you a little later" Cheri winked.

"Mother you will not tell Greta anything!" Wolfram was blushing.

"Brother! Make sure of it!" Wolfram exclaimed and Gwendal nodded in return.

"Wolfram calm down"

"Pssh whatever"

Yuuri was laughing nervously, while Conrad had his usual smile on his face and everything went normal. Wolfram crossed his arms multiple times because of perverted comments from his mother and Yozak. Believe it or not, Wolfram looked adorable with a pout on his face. Yuuri thought so at least.

As soon as breakfast was done Wolfram excused himself from the table.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked as Wolfram was walking through the hallway.

"I have to tell my soldiers that I won't be here. Ah man, I'd hate to break they're little hearts..." Wolfram began to chuckle a bit then made his way to the training grounds where his beautiful group were training.

"Lord Wolfram!" They exclaimed and blushed lightly as they bowed to him. It was obvious his team members liked him, Yuuri however didn't like it. He stood behind Wolfram and smiled at them.

"Oh... Heika" They bowed to Yuuri. Yuuri feeling slightly offended that he didn't receive a warm welcome like they gave to Wolfram.

"I won't be here for?" Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"About a week"

"Yes, a week. I want you guys to train hard while I'm gone. No ifs or buts, or else your butts will be on the line and roasted. Get it?" Wolfram stated and they nodded used to they're commanders threats they even found it kind of cute. With a blush on their cheeks, they went back to training.

Wolfram watched over them for a quick five minutes, silently nodding in satisfaction. One of his newly solider wasn't holding the sword properly, making Wolfram growl a bit.

"How could he not know how to hold a sword?" Wolfram shouted under his breath storming over to the auburn headed boy whose eyes were a light blue color. His build wasn't strong either.

Yuuri laughing nervously as he watched Wolfram storm over to the boy and take the boys hands in his and showed him how to use the sword. Yuuri was feeling a bit jealous, watching intensely. He felt tension in the air as all the other team members stopped and glared at the boy.

"I want you all to help him out when I'm away!" Wolfram announced as he made his way back to Yuuri "I seriously can be away too long or they're going to slack off and become like that boy!"

"Wolfram, are you still upset about this morning?" Yuuri asked.

"I'll give you one guess" Wolfram said as he continues to watch his men train.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean it" Yuuri said.

"I already know, you wimp" Wolfram said "Also, you should be working"

"But-"

"No buts. Now go, we have to leave at noon" Wolfram said.

"Fine" Yuuri said and went to his office. He found Gwendal in his office.

"I wasn't expecting you" Gwendal said.

"Wolfram forced me to do some signing before we left for Earth" Yuuri explained.

"Also" Gwendal said and held a letter "This is for you"

"Oh, thanks" Yuuri said and took it. He sat in his chair and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear His Majesty, My One True Love, Yuuri Shibuya,_

_I heard that you be leaving,_

_At noon today. _

_I'll miss you greatly,_

_Hoping it was me who was with you._

_I guess not all dreams can come true,_

_But I can't help but hope._

_Just remember,_

_I'll always be by your side,_

_Even when everyone has left you._

_From Your Forever Lover._

"Gwendal?"

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Can you have someone burn this?" Yuuri held out the letter.

"Yes" Gwendal said and took the letter. He went outside and told one of the guards to do so.

~Love and Marriage~

"I wonder if the wimp is actually working like I told him to" Wolfram said as he made his way to Yuuri's office.

Suddenly, he ran into a soldier and fell on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Lord von Bielefeld!" the soldier said.

"It's okay" Wolfram said as he rubbed his sore head. He saw a letter on the floor and reached for it.

"Please give it back. I have to-"

"Shut" Wolfram said harshly and read the letter. After he finished reading it, he was really mad and it scared the soldier.

"Why do you have this?" Wolfram asked. His voice was full of jealousy and anger.

"I-I was o-ordered to b-burn this as soon as possible. It was an order from His Majesty himself" the soldier said and really wanted to back away.

"Fine" Wolfram said and gave back the letter. He continued walking to the Maoh's office, leaving the scared soldier.

~Love and Marriage~

"Hey Wolfram"

"Are you working?"

"Of course. If not, you're going to start yelling at me for being a bad example for Greta" Yuuri said.

"Good" Wolfram, for some reason, felt over joyed because Yuuri actually burnt the letter. Wolfram would keep up to his word too. Though it was someone in the castle who had to send the letter only certain people knew he was leaving with Yuuri at noon. The person also knows about the fights they have too.

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and make sure my fiancé is doing his work?" Wolfram arched a blonde eyebrow up at Yuuri's previous remark.

"I see. So you missed me?"

"No way. You're too much of a wimp to miss"

"You missed me"

"DO YOUR WORK!" Yuuri sighed and nodded going back to signing his papers.

"Remember if they're from my mother DO NOT SIGN." Wolfram stated "We don't need a meaningless ball or even worst plan an unknown wedding"

Then again Wolfram wouldn't mind the second thing.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: I'm back from the hospital! *Looks at Eve* Because of you!<p>

Eve: Shouldn't I be complaining? I'm in a cage.

Yumi-chan: Precaution doesn't hurt.

Eve: So please review and tell her to let me go!

Yumi-chan: I'll think about it! Also I have a poll on my profile so you can check that out if you like. If you don't have an account, you can tell me through reviewing!

Eve: And we are co-writing a new story! It's called 'The gift of music' and it's on my account!

Yumi-chan: Okay! Bye for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Eve: We would like thank to Elle von Werner and Nickesha for reviewing!

Yumi-chan: We really appreciate it!

Eve: Can you let me out now?

Yumi-chan: No, I think you're going cozy in the little cage.

Eve: *mutters* I'm not an animal.

Yumi-chan: Please read the chapter while I try to feed cat food to Eve.

Eve: WHAT! EW, NO!

Yumi-chan: Open wide!

* * *

><p>"Don't worry. I learned to read these things before I sign them" Yuuri said.<p>

"I see" Wolfram said "Have you been making any new friends in the castle?"

"I don't think so. I know all the maids, and then there's you guys. I know a few soldiers but they're too many to remember them all"

"That's true. It's too much for a wimp to handle" Wolfram said with sighed.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri said. Then Wolfram smirked and Yuuri pouted "You did that on purpose"

"But you fell for it" Wolfram said.

"Wolfram, stop distracting His Majesty for his work" Gwendal interrupted.

"Scolded" Yuuri muttered under his breath.

"Yes brother" Wolfram growled a bit and crossed his arms "Hmpf"

"Shouldn't you be doing work yourself?"

"I finished mine. I told them what to do. That's all they need"

"Is there anything else you should be doing instead of bothering His Majesty?"

"I'm not bothering him, I'm just making sure the wimp works!"

"When you're here you distract him from work. You argue or you just talk to him. Knowing Heika and how he gets easily distracted should be enough for you to realize he needs to be left alone"

"Yuuri, am I bothering you?"

"Huh? Were you guys talking about me?"

"See what I mean? EASILY DISTRACTED" Gwendal yelled.

"Fine, I'll stand on the sidelines!" Wolfram stood and walked over to the corner of the room watching Yuuri and Gwendal like a hawk, crossing his arms as he did so.

Yuuri, being the mighty wimp of the demon kingdom, just laughed nervously at all of this, it wasn't like he really REALLY paid attention to anything anyway. Wolfram was a distraction he wouldn't lie about that. After all who can seriously pay attention with an angel in the room?

Yuuri continued his work and occasionally look up at Wolfram, then receive glares from Gwendal. He finally finished his work, or at least what needed to be done so far.

He stretched his arms before standing up. Wolfram looked over and saw him standing.

"Are you don't your work, you wimp?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, I'm done" Yuuri said "And I'm not a wimp"

"Dismissed"

"Yes brother. Let's go wimp~"

"I'm not a wimp, Mr. Female body boy"

"Do you have a death wish? Let me know now"

"No thanks... sorry..."Yuuri muttered walking out quickly to the royal bedroom. In the room Wolfram went straight over to his and Yuuri's desk and took the usual letter from it. He gave it a glance, and then looked at Yuuri, who was watching him through his eye. Wolfram shrugged and burned the letter before even giving it a second glace.

Yuuri after all felt a little upset, after all he DID read his letter.

But he did burn it and he himself also read that letter today. He can't blame him now but he still felt that jealousy. Maybe Wolfram's words did get to him now.

"Wimp!" Wolfram shouted in his face and Yuuri fell backwards onto the bed "Why were you spacing out? Were you thinking of the girls we met at the village?"

"No, of course not" Yuuri said "I really don't have a death wish and I don't plan on making one any time soon"

"Good, because if you do, let me know. I can fulfill it"

"Must you always say scary things to me?"

"Yes. Or else you might leave" Wolfram began going through his clothing "Hey wimp, what should I bring?"

"I'm not a wimp" Yuuri said and paused to think "I don't really know. You never really bring anything with you before"

"My sword. I'm going to bring it with me" Wolfram took his sword from his waist.

"No way"

"Yes I need to protect you no matter what. Remember I need to make sure you are save I have to protect you with my life."

"Fine, but it HAS to remain in the house!"

"How am I supposed to protect you if my sword at the house?"

"We also don't need you walking around with a sword" Yuuri said "Everyone will either be scared of you or think you're a lunatic"

"Sure" He said sarcastically. He wasn't listening to what Yuuri said.

"Why do I sense you have a plan?"

"I'm not sure, hennachoko." Wolfram replied automatically

"I AM NOT A HENNACHOKO!"

"Sure you're not. Princess~"

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but remember that it's probably revenge for Yuuri saying that Wolfram had a female body...

'Maybe I should just let Wolfram do what he wants for now, and convince him later' Yuuri thought and smiled. Wolfram was shocked that Yuuri was smiling, after he called him a PRINCESS!

'Wait, princess... THAT CHEATING WIMP!' Wolfram growled at the thought.

"No response?" His voice was trying to sound calm, but failing.

"EH! Wolfram what I do this time? AHHH!" Yuuri was ducking from flying object from the closet. "PRINCESS! YOU CHEATER!"

"What this I do?" Yuuri asked and was hit by a pillow.

"You cheating wimp! How dare you think about another princess when you have me?" Wolfram yelled.

"Princess? You're not making any sense again"

"I called you a PRINCESS and then you smiled! SMILED! You must have probably been thinking about Elizabeth, weren't you?" Wolfram threw more objects at Yuuri as he watched him dodge them, he sat on the floor with his arms crossed.

"Wolfram! You get jealous over everything. You won't see me getting jealous if I called you a pretty boy and then you smile. I wouldn't call you a chea- HEY!"

When Yuuri said the words pretty boy, Wolfram made a dreamy face like a school girl would when they were thinking about the hottest guys at school.

Yuuri called me a pretty boy, well, it's not the best but it's better than Mr. Female body...

"WOLFRAM!"

"WHAT!"

"Why were you smiling?" Wolfram smirked when Yuuri said that.

'He sounds like a jealous lover! I'm successful!' Wolfram thought.

"Oh...No reason..." Wolfram went to his dreamy state once more making Yuuri more jealous.

"WOLF! ANSWER ME!" Yuuri shouted. "NO ONE! BUT YOU SEE HOW IT FEELS NOW!" Wolfram crossed his arms feeling satisfied

Yuuri was about to yell at Wolfram when there was a knock on the door. Yuuri went to get it and found Conrad at the door.

"What is it, Conrad?" Yuuri asked.

"I heard yelling. Is there something wrong?" Conrad asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Yuuri said sarcastically and turned to Wolfram, who stuck his tongue out at him. Yuuri ignored it and turned his attention back to Conrad "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Right, there's a letter for you" Conrad said. Wolfram sprang to his legs and was beside Yuuri in seconds. Yuuri opened the letter and it read:

_Dear His Majesty, My beloved, Yuuri Shibuya,_

_I heard you and Lord von Bielefeld,_

_Argue once again._

_My heart aches,_

_Thinking that you are with him._

_You should be with me,_

_I would love you endless._

_I will always trust you,_

_No matter what happens._

_I'll be waiting,_

_For you to see who you should really be with._

_Just remember,_

_I'll always be there for you._

_From Your Forever Love._

"Conrad, can you get someone to burn this?" Yuuri said.

"Right away" Conrad said, took the letter and left.

Suddenly, Wolfram slammed the door closed and scared Yuuri. He ran behind the bed, away from Wolfram.

"I didn't do anything!" Yuuri shouted.

* * *

><p>Eve is chasing Yumi-chan with a textbook. Eve stopped when she noticed that the readers were watching her while Yumi-chan is currently hiding in a corner.<p>

Eve: Sorry about that, I didn't notice that the chapter ended. Long story short, I managed to get out while Yumi-chan was trying to feed me cat-food and I chased her with a textbook. Now please review as I continue to chase her!


	9. Chapter 9

Eve: We like to thank Nickesha for reviewing!

…

Eve: Right, I forgot I'm alone again. Yumi-chan is studying for her Math exam! Well, she didn't want to so I tied her to the chair so she would! Now please read the chapter while I go check on her!

* * *

><p>Wolfram looked at Yuuri, anger filling his emerald eyes.<p>

"Who. Was. It. From?" He spoke. His voice a bit scratchy, like being forced.

"We agreed. We wouldn't read each other's letter. Remember?" Yuuri asked still scared.

"... I didn't want to read it... I asked who it was from..." He spoke trying to restrain himself from yelling not trying to get ANOTHER knock on the door.

"I don't know! Another fan?"

"HMPF!" He crossed his arms and glared at the wall past Yuuri.

"At least you burned it..." He muttered and walked to get his sword.

"Wolf? You okay"

"JUST PEACHY!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Whatever" Wolfram muttered.

"I promise that I have no clue that person is!" Yuuri said, still behind the bed.

"That's what the wimp said!" Wolfram yelled.

"I'm not a wimp! Besides, it doesn't say who's from. It's an anonymous person!" Yuuri argued.

"I guess you would notice if anyone likes you, since you're a wimp" Wolfram said in acknowledgement.

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Again! Whatever. Let's just go."

"Yeah, your right. By the time we get to the temple, it'll be noon." Yuuri said, trying to change the topic as he leaded Wolfram out the room.

"Hmpf!" He crossed his arms following Yuuri, staring at the hall wall. It would be hard for him to figure out WHO sent the letter because 'EVERYONE LOVES MY YUURI' so...

Yuuri looked back at the deep in thought Wolfram admiring his looks. He laughed while Wolfram's thoughts were moving towards himself.

'I know. My soldiers all have a crush on me so it's hard to find out who sent MY letters' he stared at the back of the double black 'Did Yuuri think the same thing?'

'I wonder if Wolfram is going to yell at me again.' Yuuri thought 'But it isn't my fault that I received a love letter from someone. Conrad said he gets a lot too so he should understand! But why does he still blame me?'

Wolfram lost in thought halted, He shouted "I WILL NOT FALL!"

His sudden outburst scared the living hell out of him to the point where he actually jumped out of his socks. Turning to Wolfram he asked "Wolfram! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uh..." Wolfram's cheeks tinted pink "Yeah, I just thought of something"

"Okay. Just try not to scare me next time" Yuuri said and they continued walking.

"It's only because you're a wimp"

"I'm not a wimp..." Yuuri began walking again feeling a surprisingly calm cheerful aura from the blonde walking behind him.

'What the heck just happened? Can he read minds or something?' Yuuri asked himself see in Wolfram was now in front of him and practically running towards his horse.

"LET'S GO! IT'S ALMOST TIME!" He yelled.

"What time for what? We have an hour!" Yuuri yelled catching up to Wolfram.

"For the mail! I don't feel like looking at it!" He got on his horse, being stopped by a soldier with letters in his hands "Too late..."

"Your Majesty, you have a letter" a soldier reported and handed Yuuri the letter.

"Uh... thanks?" Yuuri said and took the letter. He looked back at Wolfram who seemed to want to murder someone at the moment so Yuuri decided to slip the letter in his pocket for now.

"Aren't you going to read your letter, Your Majesty?" Wolfram asked with sarcasm.

"Wolfram, I don't want to die yet! I'm too young to die or to be married" Yuuri said.

"Wimp! Just read to the stupid letter and burn it afterwards" Wolfram suggested.

"But you're going to read it too" Yuuri whined.

"Fine, I wouldn't look" Wolfram said and looked away. Yuuri sighed and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Your Majesty, My love, My everything, Yuuri Shibuya,_

_I hope this letter arrives to you in time,_

_For I wish you good luck on your journey._

_I'll be waiting for your return,_

_To see what surprise it may bring me._

_I hope you can see that Lord von Bielefeld isn't for you,_

_And that I am._

_Just remember,_

_I'll always be there for you._

_From Your Forever Lover._

Yuuri crumpled the paper up, sighing.

The soldier handed Wolfram his letter when he found it in the pile of letters. Wolfram simply put the letter in his back pocket.

"Next time runaway..." Wolfram said, glaring slightly at Yuuri as he got on his white horse.

He could question Wolfram sanity at any moment but he didn't feel like fighting with Wolfram, seeing as though he was mad about the letter. But Yuuri was upset at the fact Wolfram didn't burn his as fast as last time. Spotting the letter in Wolframs back pocket, he secretly hoped it would blow away with the wind.

Their ride to the temple was silent. Both Yuuri and Wolfram kept quiet.

Wolfram was still thinking about who could possibly be sending them the letters while Yuuri was being jealous about the letter in Wolfram's back pocket.

They arrived at the temple shortly after. Wolfram was first to get off his white steed and helped Yuuri off his horse silently.

"Welcome!" Murata greeted happily his glasses gleaming as usual.

"Hey, Murata you ready for this?"

"Shibuya, you know I am."

Yuuri and Murata began talking as they walked in front of Wolfram, who was still quiet about something. This didn't go unnoticed by the great sage, who turned to face him

"Lord von Bielefeld, you okay?" He asked, causing Yuuri to turn around too.

"I'm fine, Your Excellency" came automatic from Wolfram, who actually bowed.

"Okay then." They turned and began walking again, Wolfram now caught up with the two friends. Becoming aggravated at himself, he bit his thumb.

"Lord von Bielefeld, you will damage your skin that way." Murata said, getting a slight heated glare from Wolfram who removed his thumb at once.

~Love and Marriage~

At the fountain located in Shinou's temple they stood, Wolfram staring at the water. He always hated traveling through water, he felt sick after it. He then moved the letter to a pocket within his jacket to protect the letter.

Yuuri saw Wolfram relocating his letter in order to protect it from getting wet, he felt that pang of jealousy again. He would like it if Wolfram just read the letter and burn it afterwards. But no, he had to keep it in his pocket.

'Is he still trying to prove that getting love letter isn't fun for the other person?' Yuuri thought as he looked back at Murata.

"You ready, Shibuya?" Murata asked, seeing that his friend was troubled.

"Yeah"

"Are you ready, Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Just get on with it!"

"Aright then!" Murata said, trying to cheer up the mood and they jumped in.

~Love and Marriage~

They were in Yuuri's bathroom, soaking wet. Wolfram's uniform was sticking to him like skin. He felt uneasy in his stomach due to the change of land.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri's mother Miko called out.

"Hi mom" They we're greeted with a huge smile and towels "Ken-chan, Wolf-chan too!"

"Hello mama" Wolfram greeted.

"You guys are all soaked! Go get changed. Then join us for lunch!" She smiled more sparkles being seen around her. While Yuuri sweat dropped, they all made their ways towards his room.

In Yuuri's room, laid out on the bed were freshly clean outfits. They dressed in them.

'Now we're on earth how can he burn the letter? Oh yeah, a lighter! Though I'm sure he doesn't know how…' Yuuri thought as they sat at the dining table. Wolfram still hadn't touched the letter which wasn't like him. It seemed like he was almost scared too. Yuuri took notice of this then again, Wolfram could be trying to make him feel jealous so he dismissed the thought.

"Wolf-chan! Help mama by putting on this apron!" She called out happily and Wolfram went to her quickly putting on a pink frilly apron which was mostly used for Murata. All Wolfram had to do was stand there and actually look pretty, which wasn't hard. Miko came and took pictures of Wolfram as though he was a model.

'How is this helping? Human traditions are quite weird...' He thought to himself more and gave Miko a princely smile, in which Yuuri was sure he had never seen before. After that smile, Miko was stunned and squealing as she worked.

Wolfram then was dismissed and sat at the table still in the apron.

"So Lord von Bielefeld, where did that come from?" Murata asked jokingly.

"What?" Wolfram asked, turning his attention towards the great sage.

"That whole prince aura" came in unison from both the black haired boys.

"That's how I get fan girls to leave me alone. Of course one must know many tactics to be left alone." Wolfram replied, slight amusement in his tone.

"With a face like yours, you need a lot" Murata came out of nowhere and said.

Yuuri felt jealousy rise was it him or was Murata flirting with HIS fiancé.

'Whoa! When did I think of it as like that?' He thought at his sudden outburst in his head. He then looked at a crossed arm pouting Wolfram.

"Great sage" He muttered, tint pink cheeks. Yuuri on the other hand decided to laugh.

"He's speaking the truth. You're really pretty" He mentally cursed himself at the word PRETTY.

Wolfram twitched. "SO I'M PRETTY HUH! PRETTY IS FOR FEMALES! AM I A FEMALE! HUH? I am a male! I should be HANDSOME not PRETTY! You stupid, lying, cheating, wimp of a fiancé!" Wolfram yelled. Thank Shinou they were on Earth. If they weren't, Yuuri might not have living another day. Wolfram stormed to the couch and sat Indian styled with his arms across his chest, glaring at the box with colors.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Yuuri muttered. Sighing at the fact that Wolfram had won once again. But wait why was he lying and cheating for saying pretty?

"I get you don't like being called a female but you don't have to get so mad at me" Yuuri said but Wolfram ignored him.

"It's no use, Shibuya. Lord von Bielefeld isn't the type to agree with anyone. Especially now" Murata said.

"Murata, do you know something I don't?" Yuuri questioned.

"Why would you think such a thing? I'm hurt Shibuya, I really am" Murata said, being over dramatic.

Yuuri sweat dropped at his clearly dramatic friend. "Murata, really? You can drop the act and just tell me"

"I just meant if you look over at Lord von Bielefeld, he is watching your T.V. intensely"

Yuuri looked over and sweat dropped. Despite Wolfram many visit to Earth, he still seems like a little kid staring at the TV.

"Hey Yuuri, how do they get the people in the box to move?" Wolfram asked, still concentrated on the magical colour box.

"Anyways Shibuya, I should be getting home" Murata said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Bye Lord von Bielefeld"

Wolfram shook a hand in the air to brush off what Murata had said and stared at the TV confused. Murata walked out, Yuuri closed the door behind him and sat on the couch by Wolfram, who was still so very interested in the show called Sailor moon to pay attention to who was sitting on the couch by him.

'Wolfram is seriously into TV' Yuuri thought.

"Yuuri, how can that girl have such long hair?" Wolfram asked.

"She never cut it, I guess"

"Why is her hair blue?"

"She was born that way?"

"Weird... What if I dyed my hair blue?"

"Your mother would kill you, along with me" they both laughed it was true after all.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: Hi! Eve went to get some milk… I don't know why, I don't really like drinking milk… Anyways, we're doing really well with the story!<p>

Eve: YUMI-CHAN! GET BACK HERE AND STUDY!

Yumi-chan: Please excuse me *runs like there's no tomorrow*

Eve: Now dear readers, please review as I get Yumi-chan to study for her exam! GET BACK HERE! *chases Yumi-chan with a textbook*


	10. Chapter 10

Yumi-chan: Haha, I failed my Math exam!

Eve: I told you to study more! *lifts textbook*

Yumi-chan: I'm sorry! *runs away*

Eve: *sigh* Please read the chapter as I chase after her!

* * *

><p>"Why are you two laughing?" Miko asked as she walked up to the boys. She just went to put away her camera and came back finding the boys laughing.<p>

"It's nothing"

"You like watching Sailor moon, Wolf-chan?" Miko asked.

"It's not that, it was just on"

"Wolf-chan, you can tell mama secrets, you know" she whispered into Wolfram's ear a question that made wolfram blush darkly and run upstairs.

"Mom, what did you say to him?" Yuuri asked.

"I asked him if you two eloped~" Yuuri blushed as Miko happily skipped upstairs to dress Wolfram up. Yuuri knew it was coming and couldn't help but feel sorry for Wolf.

~Love and Marriage~

"Yuu-chan!" his mother said in an extra cheerful tone of voice.

'She put Wolf in a dress' Yuuri thought before he turned to see what his mother did to Wolfram. He turned to see a red faced Wolfram and he also turned red as realizing what Wolfram was wearing.

Wolfram stood in the middle of the room, a pale blue dress hugging his waist tightly making his curves clearly seen. The dress hung off his shoulders a bit, while stopping mid-thigh level. Wolframs hair had a blue head band in it. Yuuri could have sworn his jaw dropped.

The blush and crossed arms made Wolfram look so much more adorable. He looked like a porcelain doll.

"Yuu-chan! Isn't he so adorable!" His mother squealed pulling out her camera to take pictures.

"Mom, how did you do that?"

"What do you mean, Yuu-chan?"

"How did you make Wolfram wear that?"

"We exchanged a little conversation"

"You blackmailed him?"

"Maybe… BUT HE'S SO KAWAII-DESU!"

Wolframs blush darkened, Yuuri blushed too and they all stared at each other while Miko gave off sparkles "Take Wolf-chan out, Yuu-chan!"

"Not like that. Plus I'm sure Wolfram doesn't want to wear, well, that!" Yuuri stated.

"Wolf-chan, is that so?" Miko turned to Wolfram.

"No... I'd actually like to go out like this..." Wolfram muttered, anger in his tone and with a blushing face.

"See!" She exclaimed and hugged a blushing Wolfram.

~Love and Marriage~

They walked out of the house and Wolfram sighed in relief.

"What was that about?" Yuuri asked.

"Your mother told me how she wanted a girl really bad and how she was sure she wouldn't have one...It sort of made me feel bad... So here I am now because I can't break a promise to my mother in law..." He muttered

"I tried to warn you about this but then you got angry that I kind of said... you have... a female like body shape..."

"Whatever" Wolfram said as a blush settle on his cheeks.

"Yuuri... What's that sound?" he asked, referring to the cat-call whistles. He looked back. Yuuri turned around too, noticing the whistles

"Those are whistles when they find someone cute?" He said, he himself was confused.

"STOP WHISTLING AT MY FIANCÉ!" Wolfram shouted and grabbed Yuuri's arm storming away.

"Um... Wolf"

"Yeah?"

"I think they were whistling at you" Yuuri said and made a note to never go out with Wolfram when he's wearing a dress or female clothing in general.

"Oh" Wolfram said, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I think you're really cute too" Yuuri said and Wolfram's blush grew darker "Not just in dresses but just in general, you're really cute"

Wolfram blushed darker, burying his head into Yuuri's arm.

"Yuuri... You're the cuter one... What is this feeling..." He mumbled into his arm.

"Shibuya! Is that your Girlfriend?" A voice called out.

"Oh no"

Yuuri turned around the three bullies that were picking on him ever since he tried to help Murata.

"Hello there" Yuuri greeted, despite his fear and Wolfram noticed.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"No, it's too good to be true" another said and Yuuri felt Wolfram getting more angry.

"You see..."

"So she is your girlfriend" the leader said and walked up to Wolfram "She's a pretty one"

Wolfram had a great urge to punch them but he knew that it's not the best, especially since this was Earth. And there were a lot of things he didn't know but he knew that these people aren't Yuuri's friends.

"Oh no, you see this is my fiancé" Wolfram said standing up straight, glaring at the three guys while Yuuri laughed nervously. The three guys moved closer to Wolfram and Yuuri smiling.

"You're indeed very cute" they repeated.

"DAMN IT! STOP CALLING ME CUTE! OR ELSE!" Wolfram shouted.

"Wolf, Calm down..."

"Or else what, pretty lady?" one asked.

"Yuuri..."

"Wolfram. No"

Wolfram witnessed as they pushed Yuuri around and he didn't like it at all. Wolfram stood in front of Yuuri "You touch him again you die"

"Die is a strong work for a weak little girl"

Wolfram wrapped his arms around the leader's neck, causing the leader to blush. Then kneed him in the crouch like Miko taught Yuuri "Please don't flatter me. And keep your hands off my 'boyfriend'"

The two standing glared at Wolfram, who was laughing "You humans are so weak."

He wrapped his arms around Yuuri "Be gone or your next."

They ran out and Wolfram continued to laugh that their patheticness.

"Wolfram, where was that from?" Yuuri asked, blushing a bit.

"Your mother taught me that... Cool right?" Wolfram smiled.

"Uh... yeah" Yuuri said. He was kind of glad that Wolfram got rid of them by not fighting but there was still that problem "Wolf, are you sure you want to be in the dress?"

"What are you trying to say, wimp?" Wolfram asked as he laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Like, are you comfortable wearing that dress out in public?"

"Do you like it?"

"But you're the one who's complaining about being called a girl and all"

"Yeah, but if you like it, I don't mind" Wolfram said, his cheeks were slightly pink.

"I sort of want you to change it... I like it but- I mean y-you can get sick! Yeah sick" Yuuri stuttered a bit. He didn't like Wolfram in it because of all the people staring at Wolfram. But the other problem was that he was nervous of walking around with a boy in his arms, seeing that they were on Earth.

"You just don't like it" Wolfram said with a pout "Just tell me, you wimp"

"No, I like it" Yuuri said and blushed at his confession "I just don't like other people staring at you"

"Oh. Then let's go home"

"Good idea."

Yuuri and Wolfram nodded at each other and began walking back to Yuuri's home. Where they were sure Miko would question them, even though they were only gone for about an hour maybe less.

"Yuu-chan? Who is this?" Shori asked when he saw his little brother and a girl, walking into the house.

"Eh? You don't know who this is?" Yuuri said in surprise.

"I have never seen her before. Is she your girlfriend?" Shori asked and Yuuri felt Wolfram tense.

"No, this is Wolfram" Yuuri said and Wolfram was mad at being called a girl.

"What happened to him?"

* * *

><p>Eve: Well, I managed to stop her… and now she's in the corner *looks back* crying… well, the story is going to get interesting soon! A lot of cross-dressing! Please review or no cross-dressing!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Yumi-chan: I'm going to die! I'm going to die!

Eve: Please ignore her. She still recovering from… well, she's probably recover from stress anytime soon. Please read the next chapter as I help her.

Yumi-chan: I'm going to die in a hole so I'm not bothering anyone.

* * *

><p>"Mom decided to dress him up" Yuuri said.<p>

"I didn't know it was him. He reminded me of the girls from the-"

"Shori! Wolfram honestly doesn't need to know about your simulation games" Yuuri twitched.

"I AM NOT A FEMALE!" Wolfram shouted, stomping angrily up to Yuuri's room and closing the door behind him.

"Wolf-chaaaaannn~" was all that was heard upstairs. Along with muffled shouts and banging "Mom!"

The brothers walked upstairs, sweat dropping. "Sho-chan! I can't wait for the wedding! I picked an amazing dress! Yuu-chan I can't wait for your wedding either! Kyahhh! Wolf-chan this dress is a definite choice for you"

"Help-p..." Came from Wolfram "Mom, Wolfram is uncomfort-"

"Wanna take his place? You two are almost the same size!" came from behind the door.

"N-no"

"Then relax~! You have a cute fiancé he should only being wearing the cutest clothing!"

"Mama! My legs!"

"They're supposed to be showing!"

The shouts coming from Wolfram made him seem like a defenseless child. Shori nudged Yuuri. "So Wolfram is coming to the wedding, right?"

"Yeah, I invited him. Shori, you don't mind, right?"

"Nope"

"Wolf-chan's legs are so pretty~"

The brothers laughed nervously and Yuuri opened up his door. When he opened the door, he found Wolfram on the floor in short, covering his face while camera snaps were made. He blushed and Shori laughed some.

"Wolfram surely looks like a female" Shori teased.

"I AM NOT!" Wolfram yelled.

"Don't worry, Sho-chan's fiancée is pretty too! But it's too bad that she didn't pick the one I like" Miko said with a pout. Wolfram used this chance to hide behind Yuuri.

"That one isn't appropriate!"

"But she's going to look so pretty!"

"How is t-this appropriate?" Wolfram asked from behind Yuuri.

"Shorts suit you, Wolf-chan~" Miko said.

"It's bad enough that everyone says I'm a girl. But people are going to do that creepy noise from they're lips again..." Wolfram muttered out of character.

"Cat calls?"

"Wolfie is sooo adorable!" Miko squealed and took pictures of a blushing Wolfram behind Yuuri who was sweat dropping and Shori began laughing again.

"My wife will be dressed in all sorts of clothes. Won't she?"

"Yes! She and Wolfram will!" She squealed more.

"Maybe you should stay next time" Yuuri whispered to Wolfram.

"There's no way I'm going to give you a chance to find someone to replace me"

"I'm not!"

"Hmpf!" Wolfram pouted, pursing his lips out childishly.

"Kyahhh!"

"Mother, can we have curry?" Shori asked changing the topic.

"Yes! Mama's curry will heat up love!" Miko ran out of the room excitedly "Wolfram, we will continue later!"

"I feel bad for you, Wolfram" Yuuri said and was replied by a glare from Wolfram "I'll do my best to help"

"Like how?" Shori asked.

"I like to see Yuuri in a dress" Wolfram said with a sly smile.

"Wolfram, why don't you change your dress?" Yuuri said and pushed him back into his room.

"Mama! Yuuri said he wants to wear a dress!" Wolfram shouted from the inside of Yuuri room.

"I do not!" Yuuri replied quickly standing outside of his room door.

Miko was so busy cooking she didn't hear anything who knew what was going on in her little fan girl head of hers. Only Shinou would know and Wolfram and Yuuri didn't want to know.

Wolfram, now changed, sighed and laid down on Yuuri's bed

"Wolfram, you done?" Yuuri asked.

"Describe the terms of 'done'" He asked, then Yuuri just walked in the room.

"Let's go downstairs I think mom wants you to help her make dessert" Yuuri sweet talked Wolfram who's eyes went wide when he heard 'dessert'.

"What kind of dessert?" Wolfram asked, excited about the 'dessert'.

"That's why she wants you to help~ I think she wants you to pick one out~" Yuuri said slyly.

"Then let's go" Wolfram said excitedly and dragged Yuuri out in the process.

'Well that works~' Yuuri thought while being dragged down the steps. Wolfram headed towards the kitchen.

"Ah Wolf-chan~ Are you ready to help me?"

Wolfram nodded "I'm not dressing up are you?"

"Nope, not now at least" she said, smiling handing a bowl to Wolfram "Mix it"

She giggled at Wolframs facial expression.

"How?" He asked looking at Yuuri.

"Like this" Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and showed him. Wolfram blushed and tried hard to concentrate since his mind was wandering off, thinking about Yuuri.

Yuuri watched Wolfram's hands which were responding slowly.

"Wolfram and Yuuri seem to be really really close~ Aww" Miko whispered to Shori who was nodding in agreement.

Wolframs hands and arms moving in sync with Yuuri's, his eyes closed tightly at first then opened when Yuuri slowed down the spinning.

"You need to change the speed of the mixing to get the lumps out" This felt normal to Yuuri and Wolfram was getting used to this different feeling inside him.

"Alright!" Wolfram replied, now a little more excited.

"See, you're getting it!" Yuuri said, excitedly. Forgetting about their closeness and that they had spectators.

Wolfram continued stirring.

"So cute!" Miko began taking pictures, when Wolfram getting a little cream on his cheek. He was clearly not paying attention, still interested in the bowl, seeing as though he never did it before.

"Uh... Mom, aren't you cooking something?" Yuuri asked, pointing to the boiling, steaming pot.

"Oh my!" She said running to the pot "Please don't be burnt!"

She talked to the pot, getting Wolfram's attention.

"What's going on? Is that supposed to be smoking?" He asked looking at Miko who was running to the pot.

"No Wolf-chan it isn't! Do mama a favor and run the sink water." She yelled and Wolfram nodded in reply, forcing the bowl into Yuuri's hands and breaking free from his grip.

"Which way do I turn the thing?" He asked.

"To the left! Hurry up!" Wolfram turned the knob to what he thought was left "Ouch! That's hot!

"That isn't left!"

"So this is left?" He asked turning the knob the other direction. While Miko put the pot in the sink and opened the lid.

"False alarm! It's fine!" She said. Wolfram was holding his finger, which he burnt with the water.

"F-False alarm?" He spoke with his finger in his mouth.

"Oh no, Wolf-chan burned himself" Miko exclaimed.

"Come here" Yuuri said and took Wolfram's finger out of his mouth and on the ice pack he got from the freezer "Better?"

"Yeah"

"I'm actually surprised that you actually got burned" Yuuri said and Wolfram glared at him.

"It's your fault! Because of your _water_" He pouted.

"But it- Never mind"

"Hmpf! Yuuri, how lon- Its cold!" Wolfram dropped the icepack.

"You're really weird. You can't be too hot or too cold" Yuuri commented and picked up the ice pack that Wolfram dropped.

"It's not called be weird!" Wolfram argued and Yuuri put the ice pack in the freezer.

"I'm a fire Mazoku! How am I supposed to like the cold or even water, Yuuri?" He asked Yuuri.

"Let's not fight about this Wolf" He said calmly.

Like never before, Wolfram actually for some reason found himself blushing at the pet-name Yuuri gave him.

"Wolf-chan is so cute!" Miko exclaimed at she snapped a few more pictures of Wolfram and her two sons sweat dropped at their mother's actions.

Wolfram looked at the camera and covered his face for a good five minutes.

"Yuuri...Where is the thing we were mixing?" He mumbled removing his hands when he heard the camera flashing stop.

"Actually, its looks done" Yuuri said, looking back at the bowl of... whatever.

Wolfram took the bowl from Yuuri and handed it to Miko who put it in a pan, then into the oven.

"Well, all we can do is wait now Wolf" Yuuri said as he drunk a bottle of water from god knows where.

Wolfram nodded and took the seat across from Shori.

"Alright" He laid his head on his hand.

"Wolf-chan, are you okay?" Miko asked Wolfram.

"I'm fine Mama." He shot her a smile.

"Kyah!" Miko squealed in a fan-girl manner.

"Wolfram, that's the smile you use with your fan girls, right?"

"Nope, this is!" Wolfram looked at Yuuri and smiled, flipping his hair with his two fingers.

"KYAH!" Miko squealed even louder and her sons sighed at her fan-girl moment.

"I see that there's a difference"

"Yes but your mom can with stand it the fan girls in the demon kingdom faint all the time" Wolfram said and stared at Yuuri a bit.

'Yuuri is so cute' He thought and blushed at his thought

"Uh... okay" Yuuri said uneasily, since Wolfram was staring at him and smiling 'Who knows what's going on in his head?'

Wolfram noticed Yuuri's reaction and looked away quickly. "I'm going to sit outside please excuse me everyone." Wolfram excused himself from the table and walked out of the dining area towards the front door.

"What are you doing, Yuu-chan! Go after him!" Miko demanded.

"But he..." Yuuri started off but his mother was not going to be giving up any time soon "Fine"

Yuuri got up and walked outside after Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Eve: Thanks for reading! I'm very sorry for the long wait! Yumi-chan was stressed about French!<p>

Yumi-chan: I'M GOING TO DIE!

Eve: Please review and hopefully she'll stop crying that way!


	12. Chapter 12

Eve: Hehe, here's the next chapter

Yumi-chan: I have somewhat recovered from shock.

Eve: Thanks for Nickesha and usigh for reviewing the last chapter! Please read this chapter we have done!

* * *

><p>Wolfram stared out at the sky, in a daze.<p>

"I probably crept him out" he muttered under his breath. Since he was in a daze, his usual solider reflexes weren't fast and he couldn't feel that there was somebody was approaching him, more specifically Yuuri.

"It's always nice to watch the sunset" Yuuri said and scared Wolfram.

"Yuuri, don't sneak up on me like that!" Wolfram said.

"Sorry" Yuuri said and smiled "But it's usually me who says that"

"Wimp" Wolfram said with a blush.

"I'm not a wimp, Wolfram" he said, standing side by side.

"Whatever"

"Why did you come out here by yourself Wolfram?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, who bit his lip.

"Nothing, I just wanted 'air'" he said, because it was obvious he was lying.

"Okay. We should go back in. Mother might be worried about us" Yuuri said and started to walk back. He knew that there was something bothering Wolfram but if he wasn't comfortable talking about it, then he wouldn't force him to.

"Wait" Wolfram said and tugged on the hem of Yuuri's shirt like a little kid.

"What is it?" Yuuri said as he turned around.

"Did I... creep you out? I mean I saw the way you stared... when I stared at you… So did I?" Wolfram said low enough for only Yuuri to hear. He was facing the ground and then slowly looked up at Yuuri.

"Wolfram? What's gotten into you?" Yuuri asked. Why was Wolfram acting like this? Why was he acting so shy? So scared and fragile?

"I... I just want to know!" He said.

"You didn't creep me out I just felt uneasy you were staring. You of all people should know how I get" Yuuri said, taking Wolfram's hand in his "Don't worry Wolfram, I think I know what it is. You think I'm getting tired of you so I'm going to give you a cold shoulder but I'm not"

Wolfram's face turned red and he nodded for once. He felt like a wimp. He then looked at Yuuri. They stared into each other's eyes. Wolfram took a shot and quickly kissed Yuuri's lips. It was a peck on the lips but it got him a scarlet color upon his face and turned to walk in the house "Thank you. Yuuri"

Yuuri stood outside, still trying to process what just happened and when he did, his face was red.

'Did Wolfram just...' Yuuri unconsciously lifted up his hand and touched his lip.

~Love and Marriage~

"Wolf-chan~" Miko called when she saw the blonde but that's not the only thing she noticed "Why is your face red?"

"It's nothing" Wolfram said and walked upstairs. He went to Yuuri's room and lay back on the bed.

'Did I really..." Wolfram thought as he touched his lips and smiled. His first kiss was Yuuri 'I wonder about Yuuri though. Is he going to hate me because of this?'

~Love and Marriage~

"Mother, I'm going to the park for a little bit" Yuuri called.

"Okay, but be back for dinner!" Miko said before her son left.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram finally calmed down and walked downstairs. He saw Miko in the kitchen and Shori reading the newspaper.

"Where's Yuuri?" he said and Miko looked at him.

"Oh, Yuu-chan said he's going to the park for a bit" Miko said "But it's almost time for dinner"

"I'll go get him then" Wolfram said.

"Do you know where it is?" Miko asked.

"Yuuri showed me before. I'll be fine" Wolfram said and left.

Wolfram walked through the streets looking around it was his first time on his own in japan he enjoyed it. Now all he had to do was find Yuuri, could Yuuri have left because of the kiss? Wolfram thought to himself as he walked into the park entrance, He had never been here by himself. He then looked around for Yuuri which was hard because almost everyone was a double black in Japan.

~Love and Marriage~

Yuuri came outside of the bathroom, stretching his arms.

'Hmm..' He thought. He then spotted three bullies.

'I SWEAR I HAVE BAD LUCK!' he cursed himself as he tried to hide behind the wall.

"Boss, that blonde got you pretty good" the group laughed.

"She did. But I'll get her. I can't believe she was with Shibuya of all people" they all laughed again.

"It's just a joke. I'm sure~" they all agreed and walked past the bathroom wall, Yuuri sighing in relief.

'Do they ever give up?' Yuuri thought.

~Love and Marriage~

Wolfram sat on the swings and looked around.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID WHIMP!" he shouted, causing eyes on him.

'Uh oh' He crossed his arms and acted stuck up. Then he felt a pair of arms around him.

"We meet again… Cutie." The man whispered in his ear. Wolfram visibly tensed up, trying to pull away.

"Let go"

"Or what?"

"I'll scream."

"You won't. I'll just seal your lips."

"With what?"

"A kiss. Your lips are nice and plump, they look very kissable."

"Okay... Just let go please" Wolfram said, trying not to cause attention. He felt his arms being grabbed roughly.

'I can't believe I'm going to do this...I feel like a wimp...' Wolfram thought "YUURI! DAMN IT! HELP ME!"

"Why are you calling Shibuya? He can't help." The man laughed a bit and tried to kiss Wolfram, getting a kick in return.

"Why you little-"

"Wolf? What are you do here?" they all turn around to see Yuuri walked towards them.

"Where were you, you wimp?" Wolfram snapped.

"In the washroom..."

Wolfram took this time to break free of the grip the men had on him. His wrist's red from being gripped on, he would have bruise there in the morning.

"Guys, we will get them both" the three discussed.

Wolfram paid no attention to them, he paid more attention to his wrist "Yuuri you know you take forever in the washroom. A really long time."

"Well Wolfram, how did you even get here?"

"I walked"

"Get the blonde first" the three men said and aimed they're ways to Wolfram, they took his wrists again.

"Remember how I said I'd claim your lips if you yelled?" He asked as he moved closer to Wolframs lips. Wolfram stared at the man, Wolfram's eyes colder then ice. Wolfram spitted in the guy's face.

"Again?" He took Wolframs chin roughly.

"See, Yuuri. I told you I'd need my sword." Wolfram said. Yuuri felt anger rise in him as they all were on Wolfram.

"You still don't slash at people if they do inappropriate things" Yuuri said in a calm voice and they froze.

'Slash at people?' all three of them thought at the same time.

"Besides, you'll scare people if you were walking around with a sword" Yuuri said and they started to back from Wolfram.

"Like now I need it to protect you, you stupid wimp!" Wolfram yelled.

"I'm not a wimp! And I told you, no swords" Yuuri yelled back. They continued arguing and began to walk home. The three bullies stood there thinking about the same thing.

'Where are they from?' they thought and realized something 'Damn! They got away!"

"I'm bringing it next time!"

"I thought you did?"

"I mean from your room!"

"Wolfram, you will 'kill' somebody if you had it!"

"UGHH! I wouldn't!" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"I have seen you AND your temper. You have almost killed me a lot of times! When we first met, you tried to kill me"

"So I might have hurt them, big whoop"

"See"

"Shut up hennachoko..." Wolfram muttered

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

They were fighting as they walked in the house with 'Are nots' and 'Are sos'.

Miko just laughed at all of this "Young love~"

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: Miko is such a carefree mother!<p>

Eve: Yes, but she's a totally awesome!

Yumi-chan: Please read and review! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible if you review~


	13. Chapter 13

Yumi-chan: Thank you for the lovely reviews!

Eve: To answer Nickesha's question: The bullies were caught up in Yuuri and Wolfram's argument, they didn't notice that they already walked away! I hope that answers your question~

Yumi-chan: And a thank you to Pikeebo for reminding me this. The story is kind of like two parts. Like the title. In the first part in Shin Makoku, is love and the second part on Earth is… Too much said!

Eve: On with the chapter before Yumi spoils too much!

* * *

><p>"They're giving me a headache" Shori said.<p>

"Sho-chan, is your pretty fiancée coming for dinner tonight?

"Yes she is."

"Aw! The whole family will be together tonight! I should make something to celebrate again!" Miko smiled cheerfully as she rummaged through her kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Shori asked.

"An old recipe~ It's something I'm sure you'd all enjoy~" she said happily again.

"Old"

"Recipe?"

Yuuri and Wolfram finished arguing and were paying attention to what was going on in the kitchen.

"Trust me, everyone is going to like it!"

"Have we tried it before?" the sons said in unison.

"Nope! You haven't but I promise you it's really good!"

"Alrighty, Can we have a hint?"

"Nope now scoot you guys can't see the surprise!" She said and the men walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

"Wolf-chan, how old are you?" she called out.

"82. Why?" he asked.

"Just wanted to know~" She said, her voice sounding extremely excited. Pots could be heard as well as cutting. Wolfram's eyes focused on the T.V.

"You're 82?" Shori said in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Yuuri asked, since Wolfram was too focused on T.V. now.

"I thought he was around your age so I didn't bother asking" Shori defended.

"Demons age slower than humans."

"I can't believe Wolfram is 82. he looks so...He's 82?"

"Shori, I told you he was 82."

"It's just shocking."

"I was the same way."

"So Wolfram is old enough to drink?"

"I think."

"I am." Wolfram said, shocking everyone that he was actually paying attention.

"..."

"I do remember Wolf drinking at parties"

"Because I do"

"Well the Wolfram I'm sure you can drink with us."

"What about me?" Yuuri asked.

"Too young."

Wolfram laughed "I know how to control how much I drink."

"You sure about that?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course I am!" Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Just asking."

"Wait" Shori said and all eyes were on him "Does this mean the old recipe is wine?"

"Who said that!" Miko said a pout on her face.

"So it is wine!"

"Fine! Its wine. Surprise~" She said.

"Wine? What type?"

"Not telling." Miko said

"It's a Se-cr-et" Wolfram said.

"Wolfram you know what the wine is?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, eyeing him.

"Nope not at all"

"Okay..."

"Sho-chan, when is your pretty fiancée coming?" Miko asked.

"She should be here soon"

A knock was heard at the door, as Wolfram was going up stairs to change for dinner.

"Yay! Sho-chan's fiancée is here!" Miko ran to the door and opened it, smiling widely at the female figure.

The door was crowded with Yuuri, Miko and Shori, who all greeted the female happily. While Wolfram was upstairs changing to the outfit he normally wore when he came to Earth.

"I have so many dresses for you to try!" Miko said and hugged her while her sons sweat dropped.

'That's the first thing she says'

"Too bad Wolf-chan is upstairs changing. I really want him to see Sho-chan's pretty fiancée!" Miko said with a slightly pout after releasing the lady.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called.

"I'm coming wimp!" Wolfram snapped back as he came down the steps fixing his button.

"Yes?" he said as he reached the bottom step.

"Meet Shori's fiancée." Wolfram looked passed them to the smiling female.

"Hello!" she greeted and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Wolfram." He stuck his hand out for a hand shake, getting a nudge from Yuuri

"Bow" he whispered. Wolfram nodded and bowed.

"Quite a gentleman" she commented.

"You're well-mannered as well" Wolfram complimented.

"Yuuri, don't you usually give people hand-shakes?" Wolfram whispered.

"In Japan, you bow." he whispered back.

"You could have told me that" Wolfram elbowed Yuuri.

Wolfram looked back at the girl and smiled, she smiled back.

"The two fiancés are getting along perfect!" Miko said.

"Who's the other fiancé?" Shori's fiancée asked.

"Wolf-chan is Yuuri's fiancée!" Miko said again.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you Wolfram. I'm Kimiko" she said.

"Nice to meet you too" Wolfram said and flashed a smile. However, it didn't faze her but...

"Kyah! Wolf-chan is so amazing" Miko said and snapped more pictures of Wolfram.

"I think she has a whole album with your pictures" Yuuri said.

"I do! And one for your children~" Miko said and both boys turned red.

"Eh, how is that possible?" Kimiko asked.

"I- I have an adopted daughter" Yuuri quickly said "But my mother has seen her yet"

"Aren't you guys to young?"

"No I'm-"

"Wolfram is actually 18 and since he is a legal adult, he can adopt. He adopted our daughter Greta but she's our child" Yuuri said, sweat dropping while getting a weird look from Wolfram.

"I see! Wolfram you look so young for being 18. I would have said 15 at the most." she smiled.

"Thank you?" Wolfram said.

" Wolfram and I are going to the kitchen?" Yuuri said, dragging Wolfram to the kitchen to talk.

"What?"

"Just go along with it. So now your 18 and older than me."

"But I'm 82..."

"She doesn't know that."

"Whatever. So since I'm an adult I can adopt?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, your complicated earthly ways are so annoying." Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Are you lovers done? The food happens to be in the kitchen~" Miko sang.

They blushed "We aren't doing anything like that!"

"Shori, you never said your brother had a fiancé" Kimiko said and Shori got a glare from Wolfram that said 'Did you never thought of me as Yuuri's fiancé'.

"I must have forgot to mention it" Shori said "I thought my mother would tell you"

"She sort of did. She said that Wolf-chan looks really good in dress" Kimiko said and looked at Wolfram "I never thought that Wolf-chan was a guy"

Yuuri felt Wolfram tensed and clench his hands tightly.

"Does my mother dress you up in her dresses too?" Yuuri said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yes. But I have to say Yuuri, you look really cute as a kid. You could totally pull off as being a girl" Kimiko said.

"S-she showed you?" Yuuri said uneasily and Kimiko nodded.

"Yuuri does look cute in dresses" Wolfram said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Yuuri gulped nervously.

"But Yuu-chan refuses to put it on since he's older now" Miko said with a pout.

"But I'm sure he'd put one on now~" Wolfram said.

"He would?"

"I would?"

"You would Yuuri, he said earlier today he would."

"I did not!"

"Mama, he said he would." Wolfram said innocently and gave her a really cute look that said 'Please for me~'.

"Yuu-chan! Let's go upstairs!" Miko dragged Yuuri up the stairs.

"Well Kimiko you will get to see Yuuri in a dress today. He looks absolutely adorable~" Wolfram said taking a seat on the couch as he gave Yuuri a mischievous smile.

"I'm gonna get you Wolf!" could be made out through muffled voices upstairs.

"I'm sure he does, but I won't lie, you in a dress also seems amusing" she said and smiled sitting next to Shori.

"Kimi, you and Wolfram seem to be getting along well" Shori noted.

"Of course we are~"

"Yes of course"

"Well I'll let you guys talk for a bit while I get some tea." Shori said and gave Kimiko a peck on the cheek.

"Okay~" She said happily.

"So how did you and Yuuri meet?"

Wolfram kept quiet for a few moments thinking of an excuse.

'What do I know? Um I know there's a place called America.' He thought "In America."

"But how?"

"Oh he was playing baseball and I was just there talking about how much I hated it. then he walked over to me and told me I shouldn't hate it because I haven't played it."

"Interesting. Where is your daughter?"

"She's with my mother on a cruise."

"Aw! That's adorable."

"Greta is very adorable."

"So how are the roles?"

"Roles?"

"Yes roles."

"Greta is the Princess, Yuuri's the king and I am merely a solider serving my kingdom. Those are the roles in my world" Wolfram said softly.

"Thats sweet! So Greta is your little girl. Yuuri is your king and as a solider you'd do anything to protect them!"

"Yes." Wolfram crossed his legs and stared at the steps.

"Mom! I'm not goin-"

"Yuu-chan Lets go now!" Miko dragged Yuuri down the steps Yuuri was wearing a pink child dress his hair in little pig tails.

Wolfram choked a bit. He began laughing and blushing at the same time "You wimp you look so adorable!"

"I must agree Yuuri you do look stunning~ You look like a princess." Kimiko said.

Shori came in the room and stared at his younger brother speechless.

"Kimi-chan, your turn!" Miko said happily.

"And Wolfram, don't forget about him" Yuuri added.

"What! I already had my turn!" Wolfram argued.

"I have matching dresses for you two" Miko said and dragged the two of them upstairs.

"I suppose that was revenge"

"Yup! Sweet, sweet revenge"

"Wolf-chan, come on you look really pretty" Miko insisted and the two brothers turn to see what happened to the two of them. Miko was dragging down Wolfram while Kimiko stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the two to get downstairs. They were wearing matching bright red dresses with a rose headband.

"Don't they look pretty?" Miko said.

"The only male population is Shori" Kimiko teased.

"I'm home!" they turned to see Sohma half way in the living room, staring at them "Honey, what happened here?"

"They look really cute, don't they?" Miko said proudly.

"Is dinner ready?" Sohma said.

"Almost" Miko said and ran off to the kitchen.

"Go get change" Sohma said to them.

"Thanks dad" Yuuri said and ran upstairs with Wolfram and Kimiko doing the same. Wolfram and Yuuri went to his room while Kimiko went to the bathroom.

"That wasn't nice, Yuuri" Wolfram complained as he tried to reach for the zipper at the back of the dress.

"You're the one that put me in this" Yuuri said as he helped Wolfram unzip his dress.

"So, I already wore that blue dress today" Wolfram argued and they took off the dresses, changing back to their more normal clothes.

"Imagine what would happen of your mother saw us like this" Yuuri said and the two boys bursted into laughter "I guess it's a good thing that my mother didn't have a camera"

"Aw. She didn't get a picture of you in a dress!"

"I know! Haha!"

"Yuuri! Put the dress on now!"

"What! No!"

"Put it on! I need that picture!"

"No, you're gonna use it against me."

"Yuuri."

"COMING DAD!" Yuuri ran down the steps Wolfram following him "Get back here!"

"Stop running." Wolfram and Yuuri suddenly stopped bumping into each other "Sorry father."

"It's fine Wolfram." Sohma said.

"Also Welcome home Father." Wolfram said and nudged Yuuri to do the same.

"Oh Yeah welcome home dad."

Miko laughed "Wolf-chan prepare the table please?"

Wolfram nodded and walked into the kitchen a pink apron being put around him "Why do I need this Mama?"

"You look cute."

"Oh, okay then" Wolfram said and helped out.

"Wolfram is really helpful, isn't he?" Kimiko commented.

"Yeah, when he's not going against me" Yuuri said and Shori chuckled.

"Shori, you've been on his bad side. You know what happens" Yuuri said and Shori paled at the thought.

"Oh, he doesn't seem like he has one." Kimiko said.

"He does." the brothers said in unison.

"Wolf can be very deadly and scary, he has almost killed me. 1, 2, 3 to many times to count." Yuuri said nodding.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it" Kimiko chuckled.

"Wolf-chan! You look so adorable!" Miko said all eyes on Wolfram who was holding six plates in his hands with forks and spoons on top of the plates.

"Huh?" Wolfram said placing the plates down.

"Mom said you look adorable!" Yuuri called out, getting a glare from Wolfram.

"I'm not deaf you idiot!" Wolfram said to Yuuri 'Hmpf-ing' and blowing the hair out of his face.

"And once again, I'm lucky that we're not in Shin Makoku" Yuuri said.

"Where?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" Yuuri said nervously "Just talking to myself"

"Wimp"

"I'm not a wimp"

Kimiko giggled a bit "You two are like first time lovers, it's cute how even though you two are fiancés, you don't change around each other."

She looked at Shori with a lot of love while Wolfram finished setting up the plates.

Miko began serving the plates "Wolf-chan, you did a good job! you'll make a good wife." Miko said "Husband."

"Huh?"

"You mean I'll make a good husband?"

"Oh yes a husband~" She said smiling.

The family took their seats and began to eat.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: It was going to be shorter but Usigh wanted to have a long chapter so that's why!<p>

Eve: Please read and review for more~


	14. Chapter 14

Yumi-chan: Thank you to Elle von Werner, Nickesha, usigh, SheWhoIsPowerful, kazuki12akirah and priqxie for the lovely reviews!

Eve: This chapter is kind of long. Don't you think?

Yumi-chan: *pouts* don't judge!

* * *

><p>Yuuri felt awkward eating with Kimiko because one, she doesn't know about the other world, the one Wolfram is from and two, if he gets too close to Kimiko, Wolfram would yell at him for cheating. But seriously, even if Kimiko was Shori's fiancée, Wolfram would still call that cheating<p>

"Yuu-chan, why are you so silent~" Miko asked as she poured out some homemade wine.

"It's nothing actually" Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

"If you say so Yuu-chan~"

Wolfram stared at the wine cup.

"Isn't Wolfram too young for wine?" Sohma asked.

"No he isn't~" Miko replied.

"Wolfram, try it!"

"Mom, you didn't put a lot of alcohol in this do you?"

"Just a tiny-winy-bit"

They all picked up their glasses and took a sip.

"How is this a bit?" Wolfram asked after just smelling it. Only he, Yuuri and Kimiko, who said she can't drink even a bit, didn't drink any of the wine.

"Did I say a tinsy bit?" Miko said, all giggly and her cheeks pink "Oops. I meant... I don't know, like a lot"

They all watched her.

"I'm glad I didn't drink that..." Wolfram said and only Yuuri heard.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Because I can't control myself when drunk, moron"

Yuuri laughed nervously as they finished eating.

"Yuu-chan, the desert is in the oven~" Miko sang, her voice still very giggly.

"Um mom, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, silly willy~"

Wolfram stared at this. He had never saw Miko this way. Sohma rubbed his head sheepishly, seeing his wife this way. Shori just laughed a bit. Kimiko watched all of this.

"Well, we know how to never let them drink wine" Kimiko said.

"I should go check on her 'dessert', whatever it is" Yuuri said and got up.

"It's cake~" a giggly Miko said.

"What kind of cake requires salsa?" Yuuri asked.

"My recipe~!" Miko said and giggled some more.

"I guess we shouldn't eat a lot" Yuuri said and walked to the kitchen.

"But it's very yummy!" Miko shouted at Yuuri before gigging some more.

"What are we going to do about him?" Kimiko said and Wolfram turned his attention to her. He saw her poking at Shori's face, who was asleep. Miko was still giggly and Sohma was watching his wife so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Shinou help me"

"Who's Shinou?"

"Shinou is-"

"Shinou is Wolfram's cousin"

"Oh!"

Wolfram kept his mouth shut for a bit "Kimiko you should wake Shori up." Wolfram said.

"Your right" Kimiko took Shori's glasses off.

"Wake up Shori~" She said in his ear and began tickling him "Please for me~?"

Shori slowly woke up.

"Mm Kimi?" He said sleepily.

"You should sleep in your room if you're going to sleep" Kimiko said

"I'm up" he looked at his giggling mother "I think we should get out of here"

"It was such a pleasure meeting you Wolfram." She bowed. Wolfram stood and walked in front of her.

"As am I. It was wonderful meeting you Kimiko." Wolfram bowed to her.

Kimiko giggled, "I'll have Shori back soon~"

"Take your time love birds~" from giggly Miko.

"Take care~" from Sohma.

"Have fun Shori and Kimiko" from Yuuri, who was thinking of how lucky those two were to not have to be here when his mother was drunk.

They walked out of the house, Wolfram's eyes trailing after them, waving.

"Yuuri, she's really nice" Wolfram said. Yuuri nodded pulling out the tray of Miko's so-called desert "You can tell they love each other very much"

"How?"

"By the way they look at each other"

"I don't get it..."

"You haven't been watching them very much then" Wolfram said.

Wolfram turned around to be hugged by a giggly Miko "Wolf-chan so kawaii~ ...You have the best body..."

"Mom, are you okay?" Yuuri asked again.

"I'm fine...I'm just admiring Wolf-chan's body... Do you ever notice how he's so muscular? Yet can wear a dress and look so feminine? Tehehe"

Wolfram blushed "Please let go... I'm not comfortable with this"

Sohma came and took Miko "Sweetie, why don't you just sit down and relax?"

"Aw! But I dun wanna" She pouted.

"No, let's just relax…"

"Big meanie!"

Wolfram took this time to hide in the kitchen where Yuuri was still trying to figure out what his mom made.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know but my mom said it's cake" Yuuri said.

Wolfram smelled it "I dare you to try it"

"You do it Wolfram"

"No way"

"Are you chicken? Wimp" Yuuri said.

"I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram took the spoon from Yuuri's hand and took a bite.

"How does it taste?" Yuuri asked after seeing no reaction from the blonde.

"It's actually pretty good"

"I told you" Miko randomly said but was still very giggly.

"Your turn wimp" Wolfram gave the spoon to Yuuri.

"I'm not a wimp" Yuuri took a bite.

"Your right it is good too!"

Wolfram and Yuuri practically ate the whole desert themselves. While Sohma calmed Miko down.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to see Wolf-chan in a dress!" Miko said. Wolfram turned to Yuuri and gave him a look saying 'Don't put me in a dress again!'

"It's getting late" Sohma said.

"But-"

"We should give them some time alone" Sohma said and Miko's expression turned cheerfully and mischievous.

"Okay, let's go" Miko said and literally dragged her husband upstairs.

"Did she just..."

"Yes, she did drag him upstairs. He'll be sore in the morning" Yuuri said and walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you going, you wimp?" Wolfram asked annoyed.

"Cleaning up the table" Yuuri said as he returned with plates and bowls. He placed it in the sink and started washing them "They're not going to wash themselves and it's not good to leave it till morning"

"Let me help you-"

"It's fine. Go take a shower" Yuuri said.

"But-"

"I'll be fine on my own. Just go take a shower" Yuuri insisted.

'The wimp was never this persistent before' Wolfram thought "Okay"

~Love and Marriage~

'I wonder what got into the wimp. He's never that persistent, I'm the one who wins most of the time' Wolfram thought. He kept thinking about it the whole time.

He changed into Yuuri's pajamas, since he random found something his fiancé's wardrobe.

He walked downstairs and found the dishes cleaned. Everything was quiet but since Wolfram's ears were trained really well, he heard very soft sobbing.

He hurriedly walked to the kitchen to see Yuuri in the corner, hugging his knees and crying. Worry came over Wolfram as he approached Yuuri.

"Yuuri, did I do something wrong? Please tell me" Wolfram said but Yuuri seemed to be ignoring him. He hugged Yuuri and felt Yuuri hugged him back while crying on his shoulder.

He was heartbroken when he found out that it was Yuuri that was crying but he feels a bit better since Yuuri seem to trust him.

"What's wrong, Yuuri? Did I do something wrong?" Wolfram asked as he stroked the double-black's hair. He heard a muffle 'no' and felt Yuuri calm downed a lot more.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said as he released Yuuri and looked him at him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears were still running freely "What happened? Did something happen when I was taking a shower?"

"No, it's nothing" Yuuri said and stood up. However, Wolfram refused to let him leave.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me" Wolfram said seriously.

"I have to take a shower" Yuuri said and managed to get past Wolfram somehow.

"Yuuri"

"I'll tell you after I take a shower" Yuuri said and walked faster. Wolfram followed but walked at normal pace. When he got upstairs, he saw Yuuri entering the bathroom. He sat outside the bathroom, making sure that Yuuri comes out and does talk to him about it.

'Did I do something wrong?' Wolfram thought.

~Love and Marriage~

'I offered to help him wash dishes, I tried mama's cake before him. Mm, that was good cake. I can't think of anything!'

"Wait! Did he drink the wine?" Wolfram accidently said aloud.

"No, I didn't" Wolfram turned to see Yuuri standing beside him. He stood up as Yuuri said "After seeing what happened to my mother, father and Shori, I don't think it was the best time to try wine"

"Yuuri, can you look me in the eyes and tell me that I didn't do anything wrong?" Wolfram asked.

"It's not your fault. I just remember a bad memory, that's all" Yuuri said and walked to his room. Wolfram was going to stop him but Yuuri was probably going to his room so there's no point of stopping him.

Wolfram was correct because Yuuri did go to his room. Wolfram closed the door when he entered to room and sat beside Yuuri on the bed.

"What bad memory was it? Was it one of the times we were arguing? I don't mean the things I say half the time! I'm controlled by my own anger sometimes!" Wolfram said but Yuuri wasn't looking at him "I really like you. No, I love you. I get upset when I see you with anyone else. I hate it when I see you with Weller, I hated the way you look at him. I know he's your god-father and all but I'm your fiancé, you're supposed to care about me more than him! And every time I think about you leaving me for another, it just breaks my heart in little pieces that can't be put back together! And those stupid love letters! I hate them so much, you're my fiancé! I don't care how much they love you but they can't take you away from me! I know you're always saying that you're too young to marry but I always thought of it as your excuse not to marry me! I'm sorry for doubting you, I promise to trust you"

Wolfram ended up panting and blushing. Panting because he said so much and he was hardly breathing at the same time and blushing because he couldn't believe he just said all that. He was looking at Yuuri for a reaction and decided to give him a few minutes to process everything he just said.

But Yuuri responded quicker than Wolfram expected. And different too! Yuuri was hugging Wolfram.

"Yuuri?"

"Thank you"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to doubt you too. I guess I do spend too much time with Conrad than you. You might not have the best temper but I love you regardless" Yuuri said "I can promise you that I'll love you despite me spending more time with your brother, talking with others, girls or guys, or getting love letters. The one I love is you and nothing with change that.

"Thanks you, Yuuri" Wolfram said and hugged Yuuri close to him, careful not to crush him.

"But you could change some things"

"Like what?"

"I know you're still going to yell at me for being a cheater but don't try to burn me. Because if you're successful, it's going to hurt me. A lot"

"I'll keep that in mind" Wolfram said "But you have to stop implying that I'm a girl or have a female like body"

"Okay, but for Shori's wedding..."

"That one is unavoidable... but you get the point"

"Yes, I'll try"

"Try?"

"Well, it's not that easy"

"You don't look bad in dresses either, Yuuri Shibuya"

"Okay, point taken"

"Good. Now about your episode earlier"

"Good night Wolf"

"Good night! I don't think so!"

"Wolf, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked. He was pinned to the bed by Wolfram and squirmed around.

"Tell me and I'll release you" Wolfram offered.

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" Yuuri asked, not liking their position and since this wasn't the first time this happened. Expect their position was switched. He accidently tripped and landed on Wolfram. That caused a whole week of rumours!

"This" Wolfram said and pressed his lips against Yuuri. Yuuri was parted enjoying this but the other part was freaking out!

"So are you going to tell me now?"

"After you release me. I don't like this position" Yuuri said.

"Maybe you should get comfy" Wolfram said and Yuuri blushed at the hidden meaning.

"No really, get off me" Yuuri said seriously but because of the blush, he looked really cute.

"Fine" Wolfram unwillingly moved from being on top of Yuuri to the side of the bed and turned to face Yuuri "Are you going to tell me now?"

"It's just that... I don't want us to end up it my parents" Yuuri said with his eyes closed.

"But your parents are really happy together" Wolfram said. He was very confused 'He doesn't want us to be happy after we get married?'

"That's not what I meant" Yuuri said "There was a time when I was little there was a time where my parents got into an argument and Shori took me outside so I didn't have to listen to them yelling at each other. I didn't remember it before because I was too young to remember but I don't know why, but I remember everything and I broke down crying. You found me not long after that"

"What happened on that day?" Wolfram asked. He knows that Yuuri is going to be upset but he NEEDED to know.

"They were arguing about things but it wasn't important. The important part was that at the end of the argument, my mother threatened to divorce with my father. My brother didn't like how things were turning out and took me outside so I didn't have to listen to them argue" Yuuri said

Wolfram was speechless "I didn't know. But I'm not going to threaten the engagement because I honestly think you're the only person who can put up with me. You're the only one who really isn't affected by my attitude either or at least I hope you're not" Wolfram said calmly.

"Wolfram, you don't understand"

"I do. I have my share of memories as well your parents still stayed together. That's the good thing Yuuri my mom used to sit me on her lap and say 'Wolfie pick a guy and he will be your new father~' and all the guys will go 'Cheri Cheri! I love you' so that made me mad of course now looking back"

"I couldn't imagine you as like your mother..."

"Yuuri, lets promise we won't be like our parents"

"I promise"

"As do I"

They laughed a bit.

"Yuuri I hope you know I will never change~" Wolfram said, laying across Yuuri's bed.

"I don't know if that's going to work out!" Wolfram took a pillow and aimed it at Yuuri's head.

"Ow!" Yuuri held his head and laughed taking a pillow and hitting Wolfram back. Before they knew it they were having a pillow fight.

They finally tired each other around midnight and fell into a peacefully slumber.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: And that's it for this chapter!<p>

Eve: I have no clue what was going on in her head when this was being written.

Yumi-chan: I don't either! Please read & review!


	15. Chapter 15

Yumi-chan: Special thanks to watergoddesskasey, Elle von Werner, and Nickesha for reviewing the last chapter~

Eve: Here's the next chapter~

* * *

><p>Miko woke up with a headache and sat up. She walked downstairs and took painkillers. She looked at the clock.<p>

'8:42? Shouldn't Yuu-chan be up by now?' Miko thought and went to Yuuri's room. She squealed inwardly as she took pictures of Yuuri and Wolfram. Yuuri had his arms around Wolfram's waist, his head was on his chest while Wolfram seemed to be possessive hugging Yuuri.

Yuuri slowly awoke due to the flash and snap sounds.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he slowly opened up his Onyx eyes, looking at a camera and a happy mother.

"M-Mom?" he said, Blinking turning his head and meeting Wolfram's chest he blushed at the position "Wolfram?"

Wolfram woke up to a camera in his face.

"EH!" he tried to jump back and hit his head.

"Wolf-chan you and Yuu-chan are so cute!"

Miko laughed at all of this and how they released each other quickly. Yuuri blushing deeply and Wolfram rubbed his head, a bruise being seen on his wrist.

"Good morning" he muttered.

"Wolf-chan? Where did you get that bruise?" Miko asked and stop taking pictures.

"Hm?" Wolfram looked at his wrist and had a puzzled look "Must be from yesterday"

"Kyah!" Miko squealed in a fan-girl manner and the two boys blushed at the misunderstanding.

"That's not what we meant!"

"It's okay" Miko said and they looked confused again "You don't have to lie, I just wouldn't mention it in the near future"

"N-No! It isn't like that...It's against rules to have sexual contact such as what you're thinking before married. I think?" Wolfram stuttered, not even remembering the rules of the demon kingdom.

"Wolfram and I… Well Wolfram was pinned to a wall-"

"KYAHH! You're actually going to tell me!"

"By bullies. Mom he bruises very, very easily so when they grabbed him they bruised him"

"Yes I'm sure. I'll just go with that~" Miko said, skipping out.

"That's not good" Yuuri said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked.

"She has those pictures and the position we were in..."

"At least we still have our clothes on" Wolfram said to reassure Yuuri and himself.

"Yeah, but my mother didn't see that"

"Ugh!" Wolfram lay back down.

"You okay?"

"Your mom has to have taken at least 1000 pictures and it's only the second day..."

"I know. Those pictures better not get out"

"I hope not"

"Man this sucks"

"Hey wimp"

"I'm not a wimp and what is it?"

"Don't let your mother dress me up today"

"I make no promises"

"Wimp!"

Wolfram threw pillow at Yuuri and got up off the bed, stretching and began taking off his clothes.

"What am I going to wear today?" He said.

Yuuri shrugged a bit and looked away. The door came open again and in came Miko smiling happily.

"Ooo! Wolf-chan's muscles!" She squealed again but forgot her camera thankfully and had a bag in her hand.

"We're going shopping today. So put this on Wolf-chan. Yuuri get ready to!" She said and pulled out the clothes which were a spaghetti-strapped black tank top and a pair of short jean shorts which would most likely be shorter then they looked with Wolfram's long legs.

"Isn't it cute? I thought they'd be perfect for you since you didn't want a dress!" She said happily and left again.

"Wolfram, are you there?" Yuuri waved a hand in front of Wolframs face.

"Do I have to wear this?"

" Mom wants you too. She always gets what she wants"

"Will you wear the same thing?"

"I can't. Mom wanted you to wear for a special reason I suppose"

Wolfram nodded and ran a hand threw his blonde hair.

"Time to get changed..." he muttered and Yuuri walked out to the bathroom 'Man Wolfram has it bad'

Wolfram changed and when Yuuri came back he kicked Yuuri out of his room and locked the door "Wolf open up!"

"No..."

"Stop being a wimp."

"I'M NOT A WIMP YUURI!" Wolfram pulled the door open and stormed passed Yuuri to the bathroom to freshen up and wash his face. When he finished, he walked down the stairs, taking Yuuri's slippers. He radiating a slight dark aura, which went away when Miko's sparkles was seen.

"Kyah! Wolf-chan looks so cute!" Miko said and he was blushing.

"Do I have to wear this?" Wolfram asked.

"Yup!" Miko said happily.

"Can't I wear something else?" Wolfram asked with his puppy dog face.

"But Wolf-chan looks so cute like that!"

"But" Wolfram looked at her face and sighed shaking his head and sat down "I need my sword"

"Why?"

"If someone touches me, I will cut off their fingers"

"Where are you going to put it?"

"I have my ways"

"Okay Wolf-chan, just be careful with it."

"Mom! He can't!"

"Sure he can. Wolf-chan, also do you know how to dance?"

"I ball room dance if that's what you mean."

"Great! Your just like prince charming~"

"Prince Charming?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri face palmed himself "Yuuri! Who is she talking about?"

"Don't ask. Just don't" Yuuri said "Can you not bring your sword if I can somehow get you to wear something more normal?"

"... Fine"

"But Yuu-chan-"

"Mom, you had your fun with Wolfram yesterday. Give him a break today" Yuuri said and Miko pouted.

"Fine" Miko said and Yuuri rushed Wolfram upstairs before she changed her mind.

Wolfram took of his clothes and changed into Yuuri's clothing.

"So much better...Those shorts felt like a second skin...and gave me a wedgie..." He said the last part low but Yuuri still caught it and laughed.

"Shut up" Wolfram shouted and threw a pillow at Yuuri's face, who fell over at the impact of the surprise attack.

"Sorry"

"Better be wimp"

"Not a wimp"

"Whatever"

Wolfram walked out of the bedroom down the steps and sat on the couch watching morning cartoons.

"Good morning Yuuri, Wolfram" Sohma greeted them.

"Morning Dad"

"Good morning father"

"Where's your mother?" Sohma said.

"She's grocery shopping, I think"

"That explains the quietness"

Wolfram watched the T.V. It never ceased to amaze him.

"Wolfram seems to be quite interested in the T.V. Wouldn't you agree Yuuri?"

"Yeah he is. It's sort of a good thing to"

"Why?"

"It keeps him busy"

"I see"

"What did you say?" Wolfram asked, but his attention was more on the T.V. than Yuuri.

"Nothing" Yuuri said to Wolfram and turned to his father "Like I said, keeps him busy"

"I see and if he caught what you said?"

"I'd most likely be roasted"

"On Earth?"

"He'll find away"

Wolfram stared at the screen watching what he believed were mermaids.

* * *

><p>Eve: And done!<p>

Yumi-chan: Meh, still a little boring to me!

Eve: Then why didn't you make it more interesting?

Yumi-chan: … Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Yumi-chan: Well, Eve has disappeared. Yet again! Sigh, she disappeared for two days! Anyways, just read the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Sorry for intruding" a soft timid voice that can only be from one person Yuuri knows. Kimiko.<p>

"There's no need to apologize" Sohma said "Say, where's my son?"

"I don't know. He woke up complaining about something and left" Kimiko said "I thought he might be here"

"Maybe he's at work?" Sohma suggested and Kimiko shook her head.

"He told me that he has the day off"

"Maybe he is with Mom?" Yuuri suggested.

"I don't think so"

"Hmm, do you think he could be getting wedding stuff?"

"No, he always wants me to go with him for some reason" Kimiko said.

"Oh, Kimiko, I didn't notice you" Wolfram said as he finally turn his attention away from the TV.

"You still to be very interesting in television" Kimiko said with a little giggle.

"Yeah. So what's going on?"

"We're looking for Shori"

"Do you think he might have gone back to his room?" Wolfram said.

"Um... Do you mind if I..." Kimiko said and blushed.

"Go ahead" Sohma said and Kimiko walked upstairs.

"Do you think he would be there?" Yuuri asked.

"I think so"

Wolfram looked at the steps, blinking at them.

"She's been up there for a while, I think she found him"

"Probably" Yuuri said and heard the door opening.

"I'm home~" Miko exclaimed as she stepped into the room with two bags of grocery.

"Let me help you with those" Wolfram said and stood up. He walked over to Miko and took the bags.

"Thank you Wolf-chan" Miko said and Wolfram placed them in the kitchen.

"Honey, do you know if Shori came home this morning?" Sohma asked.

"Yeah, I saw him walking to his room after I took pictures of Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan" Miko said happily.

"What pictures?" Sohma asked and the two boys turned red.

"It's a sec-ret~"

"May I see later?"

"Nope, it's a secret sweetheart"

Wolfram hurried to the kitchen the bags in his arms, laughing nervously.

"What am I doing here?" Shori asked as he walked downstairs with Kimiko by his side.

"Sho-chan! You're awake!" Miko said happily.

"Ugh yes"

"Must have slept walk"

"Sleep walking?" Wolfram asked from in the kitchen.

"Yes I think so as well"

"He actually sleep walked to work!" Kimiko said.

"What? I did?"

"Yes, but Bob told me not to tell you... Oops"

"... I had no idea!"

Wolfram sweat dropped a bit and sat at the kitchen table.

"Well of course you didn't. I never told you" Kimiko said.

"Sho-chan, you need to be careful to"

"W-wait Kimiko, you know about Bob?" Yuuri asked.

"Bob is Shori's boss, isn't he?" Kimiko asked as she tipped her head to the side slightly.

"Kyah!" Miko glomped Kimiko, who didn't seem to mind "You're so cute! But Wolf-chan is also cute! Ah, you're both so cute!"

"Yes he is" it was Yuuri's turn to sweat drop.

Wolfram sat quietly watching all of this then turned to the window.

"So what did you buy?" Sohma asked, trying to calm down his wife.

"Tonight's dinner of course" Miko said "What did you think I bought?"

"What are we having?"

"Another secret silly this week is full of surprises since this is a really big week! Right Sho-chan and Kimi-chan?"

A light blush upon their cheeks and they nodded.

"Well, we know not to feed you all wine anymore" Yuuri said and Kimiko giggled.

"It's not my fault. I accidentally put in too much wine!"

"I'm sure you did. Not even Wolfram could drink it"

Wolfram arched his eyebrow "Are you implying something?"

"No" Yuuri said nervously.

"Wimp"

"I'm not a wimp."

"Hmpf. As usual you aren't"

Kimiko giggled at their little argument and Shori sighed.

'This isn't normal! Why is she giggling?' Shori thought to himself.

Wolfram went back to looking at the table.

Miko walked to the kitchen "Who's ready for breakfast!"

"I am" Shori said.

"Of course you are, you just woke up. You're always hungry with you wake up!"

"Ehehe, yeah I know"

"I'm a bit hungry not that much" from Wolfram

"Okay, I'll make a big breakfast~"

Wolfram stood and walked to the couch to get back into the TV while everyone else was chatting about the wine and Shori's sleeping habits.

"Breakfast is ready" Miko said and everyone sat down at the dinner table but Wolfram "Isn't Wolf-chan going to eat?"

"Oh right" Yuuri said and walked over to Wolfram "Wolfram, breakfast is ready"

But Wolfram was too concentrated on TV Yuuri sighed and turned off the TV.

"Eh? Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked.

"Breakfast is ready, unless you're not hungry"

"I am a bit."

"Then let's go Wolfram" Yuuri took Wolframs hand and dragged him off the couch.

"I can walk, wimp" Wolfram sat next to Yuuri's seat.

"I'm not-"

"Don't start with this please" Shori said and they shut up.

They ate breakfast, still making fun of Shori and his sleep walking.

"Haha, very funny. You wouldn't be talking about this so lightly if you sleep walk into someone else's house" Shori said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well, Wolfram always seem to know how to end up in my room" Yuuri said and Wolfram looked away from him.

"Isn't Wolfram staying in Yuuri's room alright?" Kimiko asked.

"I meant in the beginning"

"Stop being such a wimp about it"

"Hmm, so how long?" She smiled a bit.

"How long what?" Wolfram asked confused.

"How long have you been sleeping in each other's bedroom of course"

"Hmm, how long has it been?"

Wolfram and Yuuri stared at each other trying to figure out exactly how long they have been sleeping together.

"Eh... It's quite some time" Wolfram said and Shori almost choked on his coffee.

"Sho-chan! Be careful!" Miko exclaimed as Kimiko rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"Shori are you okay?" Yuuri asked, blinking at his older brothers actions.

"Yeah" Shori said after taking few deep breaths. Kimiko was looking at Shori with worry, searching to see if he was really fine. He had a bad habit of lying to not worry her, which worries her even more!

They all watched Shori carefully, "You sure?" They said watching his movements.

"We should get him water" Wolfram suggested

"I'll get it" Kimiko said and rushed to the kitchen.

"Yuuri, tell me truthfully. How long have you been sleeping with him?" Shori said in a serious tone of voice.

"Um, well... I really don't know" Yuuri said and Kimiko returned with a glass of water.

"Here you go"

Shori calmed down and eyed to two males with caution, sipping the water.

"What?" Wolfram asked, not liking the way he was being stared at by Shori.

"Yeah, Shori what's up?" Yuuri asked.

"It's nothing" Shori said, feeling his fiancé looking at him with worry. Again!

"Don't be shy, Sho-chan! If you have something to say, just say it!" Miko said, eager to hear what her son has to say.

"It's honestly nothing, Mom" Shori replied, smiling a bit.

Wolfram shrugged it off a bit then looked around calmly.

"It's best not to eat to fast or drink to fast after just choking, Shori" Wolfram said taking a bite of his eggs.

"Sho-chan, Wolf-chan is right you know"

"I wasn't drinking quickly" Shori corrected "I was just surprised"

"Surprised by what?" Kimiko asked.

"That they have been sleeping together for a long time"

"Well Shori isn't it natural for lovers to sleep together?" Kimiko asked.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: The story is slowly coming to an end… No clue how many more chapters… I'm going to update 'The gift of music' today~ I'll try at least! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Yumi-chan: I post a new chapter~ Special thanks to Nickesha, Elle von Werner and Rizvel for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Yuu-chan is still young"<p>

"That is kind of true"

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at them, blinking "We have slept in the same bed since a day after we met"

It felt like if Gunter was here, he would have a major nosebleed and faint.

However, everyone was silent for a moment, trying to gather their thought and think about what to say.

Wolfram seemed unaffected while Yuuri was laughing nervously at the tense situation.

"Hey wimp, why is everyone so quiet?" Wolfram whispered to him.

"You said something that might have given everyone the wrong idea" He whispered back.

"Like what?"

"Remember what my mom thought? Well that"

Wolfram was silent for a moment

"But we're not supposed to doing anything like that before marriage" Wolfram whispered to Yuuri.

"I know that too" Yuuri said, actually remembering the lesson about relationships in Shin Makoku. He didn't want to make the same mistake from slapping someone on the left cheek to picking up a fork.

"Surprisingly. Should we tell them that we didn't?"

"Is it kind of obvious we didn't?" Yuuri asked.

"No" Wolfram answered, after looking around at their expressions.

"True...Maybe we should tell them"

"You tell them"

"W-Wait why me?"

"Because I said so, wimp."

"Why can you?"

"Because..."

"Because why? It is because of that bruise on your wrist that my mother got the wrong idea"

"It's because of your friends that I got a bruise"

"They are not my friends"

"Whatever they are, they know you so you're responsible for it"

"How does that work?"

"It just does!"

The other occupants of the room were just watching the two argue with slight amusement.

Wolfram crossed his arms and Yuuri sighed in defeat

"I have to tell them, don't I" Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded.

Yuuri stood gaining attention on him, he blushed.

"There is nothing sexual going on between me and Wolfram, what-so-ever!" he spattered out.

"It's fine Yuu-chan. You're just shy. It's okay, we'll keep it a secret" Miko said cheerfully.

"Nothing happened!" Yuuri exclaimed, and both of their faces were red.

"I believe him" Kimiko said and they all turned to her "Yuuri and Wolfram don't look like the kind of people to do things like that before marriage"

"Thank you very much"

"Besides, I have a younger sibling too! I really can't imagine her doing such things either"

"Younger sibling, I would like to meet her" Yuuri said and Wolfram stepped on his foot then sipped some water.

Yuuri winced when Wolfram, angrily, stepped on his foot and Kimiko looked at him with a confused look.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing" Yuuri said, despite the throbbing pain that Wolfram caused "I would love to be friends with her!"

"And she'll be family when Sho-chan and Kimi-chan get married!" Miko said happily.

Wolfram smiled innocently as Yuuri sat down.

Yuuri cautiously looked at Wolfram before continuing to finish his breakfast. He wanted to just leave and lock himself in his room to prevent himself from being hurt by Wolfram. But Wolfram is only going to break down the door to find him.

After breakfast, they all got ready and headed out. By they all, it was Yuuri, Wolfram, Miko and Kimiko. Miko had mentioned she needed to finish the shopping for the wedding. The boys were still missing clothing for the wedding and Miko felt like she needed to separate Kimiko and Shori for a bit.

"Yuuri" Wolfram whispered so Miko wouldn't hear "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"That and a wig probably" Yuuri whispered back and Wolfram glared at him.

"Why can't you be in the dress and wig?" Wolfram said with a pout.

"Because I'm known as Shori's brother, not sister!"

~Love and Marriage~

"So I...am the sister?" He sighed, slumping slightly being dragged into the tenth million dress store Miko had on her list.

"Next~ These dresses lack pretty color's and sparkles" everyone sweat dropped. Wolfram felt his feet hurting so he decided to sit for a while on the floor while Kimiko put on a dress

"Yuu-chan~ Come out so mama can see you!" Miko said happily.

"This is embarrassing!" Yuuri exclaimed from inside the change room.

"Put on the wig then! You'll look pretty and no one will recognize you!" Miko exclaimed. But to be truthful, she just wanted to see Yuuri dressed and look like a girl.

"Do I have to?" Yuuri asked.

"We're not leaving till you come out and show mama how you look~"

"Just come out you wimp" Wolfram said.

"I'm not a wimp" Wolfram looked up and a nice blush spread across his face. Yuuri was wearing a wig that reached to his mid back and was wearing a nice purple dress. There was a bow on the left side around the waist and the dress reached below his knee.

He was blushing while looking at the floor which made him look like a cute shy girl.

"KYA~ Yuu-chan is so cute!" Miko exclaimed as she takes picture of Yuuri "Wolf-chan, what do you think of Yuu-chan?"

"Yuuri is really pretty like that" Wolfram said, not looking at Yuuri to control his own blush.

"Wow, Yuuri really does look like a girl"

"Kimi-chan! You think so too!"

"I'm a boy!" he blushed darkly, slightly stomping his foot and then hid himself behind the curtain.

Wolfram still blushing tried to recompose himself. He even closed his eyes and crossed his legs to calm himself down.

"Wolf-chan"

"Hmm?" He looked up to Miko who was fixing Kimiko's bow on the back of her dress.

"How does Kimiko look?" she grinned.

There Kimiko stood in a white dress. It hugged her waist lines snuggly, making her curves easily visible. Her dress stopped when it reached the floor. If you look closer, you could see the golden trim linings, and as well as the laces hanging from the back of the dress.

Kimiko was blushing, yet smiled waiting for the reaction of a certain blonde.

Wolfram gaped in the sight of her, then let out a true warm smile.

"Kimiko you look magnificent" he said, gaining a giggle from Miko and Kimiko. Yuuri still hiding behind the curtain, popped his head out to see the dress.

"Wow~ Kimiko you look pretty!"

"That is the best wedding dress ever" Yuuri and Wolfram said in unison.

"That's it! We're getting it!"

Kimiko smiled, following Miko to the dressing room.

"Wolf-chan!"

"Yes, mother?"

"Your next!"

Wolfram sweat dropped "I'm fine honestly..."

"But Wolf-chan you'll look so pretty in a dress" She said sniffling causing Wolfram to sigh.

"Yes"

~Love and Marriage~

"Mom, where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked after he changed out of the dress and put off the wig.

"It's mama" Miko said "He's in the change room"

"Why?" Yuuri asked and the blonde stepped out of the change room.

Wolfram stood in a dress that hung off of his milky skin colored shoulder. The dress was a light purple, just a shade darker then Gunter's lilac hair.

Wolfram's wig was a straight styled, with a hair bump to give it more of a volume look. His dress also hugging is waist snuggly, making him have the curves of a woman. The dress poof-ed at the end as it stopped right above the knee, silver trimmings embedded on his waist area.

Yuuri's face turned a scarlet color. He kept his eyes on the blonde, his legs weren't manly with muscles but they weren't like female legs either.

Wolfram stood there feeling his pride drop slightly, but he maintained his posture and stood proudly with a slight blush upon his cheeks

"Kya! Wolf-chan looks pretty too!" Miko exclaimed and snapped pictures of him.

"Um, Miko?" Kimiko said and walked out of the change room "I need some help getting this dress off"

"I'll help!"

"How do I look?" Wolfram asked 'Might as well, since I'm already in this dreaded thing'

"You look nice" Yuuri said, looking anywhere but Wolfram "Do you want to change out of it before my mother come out?"

"Sure" Wolfram said and walked back into the change room just when Miko came out.

"Where's Wolf-chan?" she asked.

"Changing out of the dress"

"Aw~" She nudged Yuuri.

"Yes mom?"

"Wolfram looks good, right?"

"Yeah" He blushed a light one.

"Would you eat him up too?"

"W-What!" he sputtered.

"What are you doing, you wimp?" Wolfram asked after he came out. He found Miko sparkling with amusement and Yuuri blushing again.

"Nothing..."

"Your all red" Wolfram commented.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"It's just really hot"

"It's not" Wolfram said and crossed his arms. Miko spotted Kimiko coming out of the change room and ran to her.

"You're a fire wielder! Of course it's not going to affect you" Yuuri said but Wolfram didn't believe him.

"You know" Wolfram said, decided to tease Yuuri "You look really cute in a dress"

Yuuri blushed "S-Shush!"

Wolfram let out a chuckle.

"Y-You know! You look...Very, very Beautiful in a dress" he pointed out.

Wolfram growled "I am not a female!

"There's no need to fight" they turn around to see Kimiko smiling "You both look pretty in dresses!"

"I know!" Miko exclaimed.

They both sighed in defeat.

"Off to the next store!" Miko shouted happily.

"WHAT!" both boys exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"We already got Kimiko's wedding dress, why do we still need to go?" Yuuri asked.

"Because we need to find a tuxedo for Sho-chan!" Miko exclaimed.

"Can't we go home?" Wolfram asked "My feet hurt"

"Yuu-chan, take Wolf-chan home!" Miko said cheerfully.

Yuuri nodded and began walking with Wolfram out the door.

"I swear my feet are bleeding" Wolfram mumbled, stumbling a little while walking.

"Wolf, you okay?"

"No, my feet are hurting"

"Here" Yuuri kneeled down and then Wolfram climbed on his back.

"Are sure this is okay?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri started walking again.

"Yeah, you're not that heavy surprisingly" Yuuri said and Wolfram hit him on the head.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Wolfram said angrily.

"Ow... Nothing… I mean just you eat so much sweets… I wonder where it all go"

"I train!"

"Right~"

Yuuri continued walking with Wolfram's legs dangling off his waist line. Wolfram laid his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Don't drop me" he mumbled.

"Of course not" Yuuri said with a smile.

"Okay good" He said as they began to enter the house quietly, seeing no one was there. They made their way to upstairs to Yuuri's room. Yuuri read the clock "Funny its six… It didn't feel like we were gone that long…"

"Six?"

"Yeah, we should go to bed around 8 to be up early. Tomorrow is the wedding day. But we need to wake up around 7:30 am because of everything. It's going to be a huge wedding and mom planned it all herself"

"Will Kimiko's sister be there?"

"Yeah she will, I wonder what she is like. Maybe she is just like Kimiko, sweet and kind"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called out and threw a pillow at his face "You cheater!"

Yuuri held the pillow "How am I cheating?"

"You were thinking about other females"

"They are going to be family soon"

"S-Still! You were thinking about girls right in front of me! That's just plain stupid, you wimp!" he crossed his arms and scowled.

"Wolfram I got it I got it, but seriously she's my sisters. I can't marry my sisters"

"You're not related yet!"

"Er… That's like me saying you can't think about your brothers because your cheating if you do"

Wolfram thought about it a bit "Actually you make sense for once..."

"I always make sense. You should get in the shower then we can go make dinner."

Wolfram crossed his arms letting out a 'Hmpf' then left Yuuri's bedroom.

After the shower Wolfram came out and headed downstairs in Yuuri's pajama's "Its 7:30..You took quite a long shower"

"Whatever, wimp"

Yuuri laughed nervously patting the table for Wolf to sit and eat ramen with him. Wolfram did so and they ate quietly. Wolfram sighed, feeling tired and after watching Yuuri wash the dishes. He and Yuuri went up the stairs and Yuuri took a shower while Wolfram laid on Yuuri's bed, feeling his eyes become heavy.

Before he knew it, he drifted to sleep.

~Love and Marriage~

When he awoke, Yuuri was in his arms, gripping the pajama shirt slightly, Wolfram rubbed his arms slightly then looked at the clock as he made out what he thought was a 7.

"Yuuri wake up! You're late!"

Yuuri slowly awoke then rubbed his eyes "Late for what?"

"The wedding"

Yuuri groaned a bit and looked the clock "Wolfram... Its 6:45 AM..."

"Huh?"

"Yeah..." Yuuri yawned standing up and wobbling, due to just waking up.

Wolfram watching "Oops"

"It's fine I need time to get ready anyway... Let's get breakfast. I'm sure mom has cereal"

"Right"

They went downstairs and ate, both feeling refreshed. By the time they actually started getting ready, it was 9:30. They had spent time arguing over why Wolfram was wearing the dress and in the end Wolfram was in the dress.

The wedding was happening early so they could have time for everyone to get to know each other.

Before they knew it, they stood in front of the chapel and Wolfram in awe of the chapel.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: The next and final chapter will be the wedding scene~ Please review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Yumi-chan: This is the final chapter~ Wedding chapter! I wrote this all myself because Eve didn't know how to… please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This is big" Wolfram commented.<p>

"Come on Wolf" Yuuri said and Wolfram looked at him "We'll leave you behind"

"Well sorry" Wolfram said sarcastically. Yuuri sighed and took Wolfram's hand. He led him inside and Wolfram looked around in amazement.

There were many pews aligned on the both side of the chapel. In between the two rows was a really long red carpet that went from the doorway to the platform.

"Come on, Wolf" Yuuri said and Wolfram blushed. He realized that people were entering the chapel and he was standing in the middle of everything. He let Yuuri lead him to the front of the row and sat down on the right side. The left side was for the bride's family.

"Hi there" a voice called and caught Wolfram's attention. But it wasn't directed at him, it was Yuuri.

"You must be Yuuri, Shori's brother" the girl said and held out her hand "I'm Rintayima, Kimiko's sister, but my friends call me Rin for short"

"Nice to meet you Rin" Yuuri said and smiled at her. He shook her hand and felt Wolfram glaring at him.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked Wolfram.

"This is Wolf" Yuuri quickly said before Wolfram could say anything. Rin simply smiled and leaned a little closer.

"Don't worry, I know your little secret" Rin said and stood up straight "I got to say. You look nice in a dress"

Yuuri laughed nervously and Wolfram blushed but glared at the girl.

"Don't worry, we're going to be family" Rin said "I won't tell anyone that you're a guy in a dress"

"RINTAYIMA!" a girl yelled as she walked towards her. Her face was red from rage and many people shook their head in disapprovement.

"How dare you come here and flirt with these people when you're the bridesmaid!" she yelled at her friend.

"Calm down, Tirunta" Rin said "I wasn't 'flirting'. I was talking with Shori's brother"

"Talking with..." she turned to see Yuuri, who waved at her "Hello, I'm Tirunta! It's so nice to meet you! Kimiko wasn't kidding with she said that you were cute!"

Rin felt the intense glare Wolfram was giving Tirunta, who was too busy 'admiring' Yuuri to notice.

"Did you say my sister needs me? Let go now" Rin said and pushed her friend away. Wolfram was glaring at her still, watching her leave.

"Uh, Wolf?" Yuuri said uneasily and Wolfram turned to face him. Wolfram was mad and jealous at the same time "I wasn't cheating"

"Like I was jealous" Wolfram said and crossed his arms. Yuuri sweat dropped, knowing full well that Wolfram is jealous and mad at him.

"It's kind of obvious that you're mad at me"

"Of course it is, you wimp"

"I'm not wimp!"

"Just keep telling yourself that" Wolfram said and looked around "Where's your mother?"

"She's probably helping Kimiko" Yuuri suggested.

"I'm bored" Wolfram complained "When is it going to start?"

"It should begin soon" Yuuri said, seeing his mother return. She spoke to Shori and the priest. They stood up from their side seats and took positions on the platform. The pianist began to play the piano as Miko hurriedly walked to her seat. When the music started, everyone stood up and Yuuri signalled Wolfram to do so too.

The doors opened and everyone turned around. The flower boy and flower girl walked in and they looked like they were about 7 years of age. The boy was wearing a tuxedo while the girl was wearing a powder blue dress and a flower crown that consists of white and light blue flowers.

After them came 4 young ladies. They walked in pairs and the first two was recognized as Rin and Tirunta. They were all wearing matching sky blue dresses.

Then the bride came in. She was wearing the dress that they picked yesterday and was wearing white gloves that almost reached her elbows. Her hair was done up in a bun and the veil reached to her waist. Her bouquet consisted of white, light blue and dark blue flowers.

She walked down the carpeted aisle with her father by her side, arms linked. They walked up the few steps to the platform and turned to Shori.

"I entrust you with my daughter" he said and unlinked their arms. He took her hand and patted it lovingly "She's sweet girl, treat her well"

"I will" Shori assured him and he nodded. Shori took her hand as her father went to sit. They both smiled at each other before turning to the priest.

"Friends and relatives, we have come here today at the invitation of Shori Shibuya and Kimiko Trinyoto share in the joy of their wedding. This outward celebration that we shall see and hear, I believe, is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts towards one another. I believe marriage is of God and Kimiko Trinyoto and Shori Shibuya. Come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship of marriage" he said and turned to Kimiko's parents "Who is giving this woman to be married to this man?"

He turned to his wife, who nodded and smiled happily "My wife and I do"

He nodded and turned to the groom and bride "The ceremony of marriage in which you came to be united is one of the first and oldest ceremonies in all the world, celebrated in the beginning in the presence of God himself. Marriage is gift in that we give ourselves totally to one another. I believe that marriage is a gift given to comfort the sorrows of life and to magnify life's joys. Marriage is the clasping of hands, the blending of two hearts, the union of two lives into one and your marriage must stand, not by the authority of the country, nor by the seal on your wedding certificate, but by the strength and power of the faith and love you have in one another. Now, will you please pass your flowers, turn and face one another and join hands to express your vows of love and devotion each to the other"

Kimiko handed her sister the bouquet and turned to Shori. They looked at each other in the eyes and held hands.

"Do you, Shori Shibuya, take her, Kimiko Trinyoto, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, promise to love and cherish her?"

"I do" Shori said, never taking his eyes off of his beautiful soon-to-be-wife.

"Do you, Kimiko Trinyoto, take him, Shori Shibuya, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, promise to love and cherish him?"

"I do" Kimiko said happily, smiling at her soon-to-be-husband.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said, a smiled graced his face because he witnessed another amazing wedding.

"Now, may I ask the ring bearer to present the rings?" the little boy walked up with the rings and held it high, so it was in the reach of the couple. Shori said a silent thank you to the boy, who simply smiled at him. He took the ring and slipped it on the Kimiko's fourth finger. She smiled and did the same with Shori. Everyone attending the wedding clapped happily, watching the newly wedded couple kiss again.

~Love and Marriage~

Shori and Kimiko were outside taking pictures with family, friends, relatives, and whoever else attended the wedding. While the ladies were eagerly waiting for the bride to throw the bouquet of flowers.

"I wonder who's going to get the bouquet"

"I don't know"

"I hope it's me, I'm ready to meet my Prince Charming!"

"Yuuri, what are they talking about?" Wolfram asked Yuuri.

"The tossing of the bouquet. It's tradition that the bride tosses the bouquet and whoever catches it is most likely to be married next" Yuuri explained "But it's just a myth but since it's tradition, they still do it"

"Look the bride is going to toss the bouquet" one of them yelled and they all rushed over behind the bride.

"I want to watch" Wolfram demanded and Yuuri sweat dropped. What's so entertaining about ladies fighting over some flowers?

"Sure, but let's make sure we're out of their way" Yuuri said and led Wolfram to the side of the group. This way, Wolfram can still see and they wouldn't get in the way. Kimiko stood in the field of grass with her back to the group.

With the bouquet in her hands, she tossed it backwards and almost turned immediately to see who gets it. Hands were reaching out desperately to get the bouquet. After bouncing a few times, the bouquet landed in the hands of an unsuspecting blonde.

Gasps were heard as Wolfram turned to Yuuri with a surprised look. Yuuri was equally surprised and suddenly, cheering broke out.

People were clapping and cheering while Yuuri and Wolfram are still trying to recover from shock. Kimiko and Shori walked over to them and they recomposed themselves.

"Congratulations, you got the bouquet" Kimiko said with a bright smile.

"I never thought it would end up in hi- her hands" Shori said, correcting himself in case anyone heard him.

"We'll see you later. We're going to some other guest" Kimiko said and they left.

"So much for being a myth" Wolfram said happily.

* * *

><p>Yumi-chan: THE END! This is the end for Love and Marriage! If you love this little co-written work, you may check out our other one 'The gift of music'. There will be a sequel but we're still thinking about should it be co-written or not! If it is co-written, then you'll have to wait till our other story is complete~ Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you liked it and please review!<p>

P.S. please pm me about anything you want to see in the sequel! Like Elle wants our favourite couple being married~ So don't hesitate!


	19. About my OCs

There aren't that may but yeah…

* * *

><p>Name: Triya<p>

About: She was one of the town girls that flirted with Yuuri.

Name: Kimiko Trinyoto

About: She's Shori's fiancée.

Name: Rintayima/Rin Trinyoto

About: Kimiko's sister

Name: Tirunta

About: She's Kimiko's friend. And she's like the strict sister Rin never had.

* * *

><p>I seem to have an obsession with names starting with T's… Well, there you go~ Once again, thanks for reading Love and Marriage!<p> 


End file.
